Une vie de mensonge
by choupette13
Summary: Hermione a perdu la mémoire depuis quatre ans. Etudiante en psychologie elle essaie de retrouver une vie normale en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis. C'était sans compter la rencontre d'un homme blond aux yeux métalliques qui semble la connaitre mieux que quiconque sans pour autant lui cacher sa haine ...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà pour de nouvelles aventures avec cette fiction toute neuve. C'est la toute première fois que j'écris dans ce registre un peu sombre, mais je vous rassure, il y aura également de la romance, des aventures et parfois même un peu de comique. J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez cette fiction car c'est mon but premier^^ Un grand merci à Lilyannenora qui prend soin de corriger mes chapitres. Avant que je ne vous laisse tranquille, sachez que je posterai tous les __**Vendredi**__ un nouveau chapitre. J'ai de l'avance et mon point principal est de ne pas vous faire attendre avant chaque publication. Bonne lecture ! _

Chapitre 1

Un sourire de bien-être sur le visage, Hermione se baladait dans les rues de Paris alors que le soleil ne s'était même pas levé. Elle observait la Seine et ses environs avec amour, en marchant paisiblement sur les quais et en profitant du calme du petit matin. Emmitouflée dans un manteau d'hiver et une grosse écharpe, le froid ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Elle respira profondément et sentit le froid envahir sa gorge elle se sentait revivre. Voilà maintenant trois mois qu'elle faisait ce petit rituel avant d'aller en cours et cette habitude la décontractait complètement. Certains la trouvaient folle de se lever aussi tôt, mais sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle en éprouvait le besoin.

Peut-être que dans son ancienne vie elle aimait se balader ?

La mémoire.

C'était un sujet sur lequel elle s'était posé mille questions. Comment cela fonctionnait-il ? Pourquoi se souvenir plus facilement d'un sujet et pas d'un autre ? Pourquoi certains retenaient les choses plus facilement que d'autres ? Comment se faisait-il que certains perdaient la mémoire sans se souvenir de rien ? La mémoire…

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire. Elle s'était subitement retrouvée dans une rue de Paris dans un état épouvantable, blessée à la tête et sur tout le corps, sans qu'elle ne se souvienne comment. Et impossible de l'expliquer aux médecins car elle ne parlait pas un mot de français à l'époque… Au départ, ils avaient dû la prendre pour une folle… La police avait fait son maximum pour rechercher son identité sans aucun résultat. Hermione avait même fait un déplacement dans les services de police à Londres, donner ses empruntes pour mieux les aider… Mais rien. Elle n'était personne. Elle savait juste qu'elle s'appelait Hermione grâce à son pendentif en or.

Hermione.

Elle avait essayé des milliers de fois de se souvenir qui elle était, comment elle était, ce qu'elle aimait et détestait. Et puis au final elle avait fini par abandonner et tenter de se faire sa propre personnalité. Elle avait beaucoup appris sur elle-même, et c'était même devenu une force.

Aujourd'hui, elle s'appelait Hermione Leroy.

Depuis, elle aurait pu repartir à Londres et tenter de trouver des explications à ses questions mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle avait commencé une nouvelle vie, ici, à Paris. Personne n'avait contacté les services de police de sa disparition alors pourquoi essayer de les retrouver ? Au fond d'elle, Hermione savait qu'elle chercherait tôt ou tard des réponses, mais elle devait avant tout se consacrer à ses études et se trouver une voie professionnelle. Travailler était important, et trouver un bon travail encore plus.

En effet, l'envie de passer le BAC était devenue une obsession pour la jeune femme et au bout d'un an de travail acharné dans son petit appartement, elle avait réussi l'examen haut la main. Depuis, elle étudiait la psychologie, branche qui l'intriguait et pour laquelle elle éprouvait le besoin de travailler. Peut-être pour elle-même ? Ses cours étaient fascinants, ses professeurs passionnants, et elle avait réussi à rencontrer des gens formidables, qui lui changeaient les idées et lui permettaient de garder le cap. Elle avait notamment sympathisé avec Manon, une étudiante qui était tout son contraire mais dont elle gardait une profonde estime et amitié, et Mathieu, qui était en quelque sorte son confident et son soutien moral. Tous trois, tout aussi différents les uns que les autres, formaient un bon trio, ce dont Hermione se félicitait. Elle leur avait bien évidemment raconté son histoire, et ils l'avaient plutôt bien pris. Manon s'amusait même à essayer de deviner à quoi pouvait ressembler sa vie d'avant, et à la taquiner pour savoir si elle avait toujours été aussi studieuse ou si c'était son subconscient qui la rappelait à l'ordre pour faire tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait avant.

A ces pensées, Hermione sourit et se cala sur un banc. Elle observa la ville se réveiller petit à petit et la couleur du ciel s'éclaircir de plus en plus vite. Elle adorait regarder Paris au petit matin. Elle aurait pu rester assise sur ce banc pendant des heures, mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle fasse quelque chose d'important…

Doucement, elle sortit de son sac à main un petit miroir. Le reflet qu'il lui renvoyait était toujours le même : des cheveux ébouriffés, coiffés en un chignon maladroit, des yeux couleurs noisettes, un nez droit, un visage fin, des traits doux… En somme, un visage jeune et qui décelait pas mal d'incertitude sur elle-même. Tous les matins elle s'analysait dans un miroir, tentant vainement de saisir quelques images de sa vie d'avant. Ce matin, comme tous les autres, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle essaya de respirer normalement, de se détendre, de se concentrer mais rien. Déçue malgré tout, Hermione rangea son miroir et tenta de se reprendre, en pensant que si sa mémoire ne voulait rien lui révéler, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Après tout, peut-être ne valait-il mieux ne rien savoir ? Ou tout simplement, elle n'était pas prête à se souvenir… L'avenir le lui dirait sans doute bien assez tôt.

**XXXX**

- S'il te plaît dis ouiiii ! s'exclama Manon en lui faisant son regard de martyre dont elle seule avait le secret.

Hermione sourit. Elle regardait Manon, qui continuait à lui faire dire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas et la trouva aussi jolie qu'à son habitude. Brune aux yeux bleus vifs, elle arrivait à attirer tous les garçons qu'elle souhaitait, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hermione. Mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas car pour l'instant, elle ne recherchait vraiment pas de rapport avec les hommes. Elle avait assez de tracas dans sa vie, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

- Je ne sais pas, reprit Hermione en s'entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son index. Les partiels arrivent bientôt et je ne veux pas me retrouver aux rattrapages, tu comprends ? Demain est un jour important, on a tous nos TD et je ne veux pas avoir l'esprit embrumé…

- Hermione ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que vu le nombre d'heures que tu passes à travailler c'est impossible que tu ailles aux rattrapages ? On est dans une fac, il n'y a que toi pour l'instant qui n'as pas raté un seul cours, tu passes ta vie à poser des questions aux profs, à tel point qu'ils te connaissent ! Tu rends tous les devoirs facultatifs à faire et tu…

- Je sais très bien ce que je fais, merci. Où est Mathieu ?

- Ne change pas de sujet s'il te plaît ! J'ai envie de sortir, de voir de nouveaux gens.

- Tu connais pratiquement toute la promo.

- Qui bossent en psychologie. Mais pas les autres.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à attirer les gens, tu devrais le savoir…

- Mais je ne veux pas y aller toute seule !

- Demande à Mathieu.

- C'est un homme ! s'indigna Manon.

- Et ?

- On croira que je sors avec lui. Et puis je veux que ce soit toi qui viennes. Toi aussi tu as besoin de voir du monde au lieu de rester dans ton appartement de vingt mètres carrés !

À peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase, qu'un homme s'installa à leurs côtés, la respiration saccadée. Un grand sandwich dans les mains, il en mangea un si grand morceau qu'Hermione se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas s'étouffer. Face à cette scène assez déroutante, surtout qu'il était huit heures du matin, Manon ricana. Mathieu leva les sourcils d'un air interrogateur et se gratta la tête. Ses cheveux emmêlés démontraient qu'il venait de faire un sprint avant l'heure, sans parler des cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux noisette.

- Tu as encore raté le bus ou le métro ? Demanda Manon d'une voix ironique.

- Le bus, maugréa Mathieu.

- Comment fais-tu pour manger un sandwich au thon à cette heure ? demanda Hermione avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je suis sorti avec quelques copains … on a picolé, fait la fête, bref je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi non plus.

- Tu vois pourquoi je ne veux pas sortir ce soir ? s'exclama Hermione en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Manon. Je ne veux pas ressembler à ça pendant mon TD !

- Hé ! J'ai plutôt bonne mine, râla Mathieu. Et puis je suis en cours, non ?

- Dis-lui qu'il faut qu'elle sorte plus souvent, lui dit Manon d'une voix désespérée.

- Hermione, sors plus souvent, répéta Mathieu. J'imagine que tu parles de la fameuse soirée Erasmus, remplie d'étrangers qui ne cherchent qu'à parler français devant des jolies filles ? dit-il, en observant Manon avec un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

- Exact. Tu pourrais leur parler en anglais Hermione !

Cette fois, Mathieu semblait plus intéressé par la conversation que par son sandwich. Il le posa sur sa table, regarda à son tour Hermione et lui jeta un regard coquin. Hermione sentit le piège arriver sans savoir ce qui allait se passer. Lorsqu'elle vit le professeur arriver dans l'amphithéâtre, et commencer directement son cours, elle s'apprêtait à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, lorsqu'elle entendit dans le creux de son oreille :

- On pourra enfin passer une soirée à l'extérieur, et avec des jeunes de tous côtés, commença Mathieu.

- Et boire pour sourire plus rapidement, continua Manon.

- Il y aura de la musique…

- Des gens qui chercheront à voir des Français !…

Malgré son acharnement à vouloir écouter le cours, le petit jeu de Manon et de Matthieu l'en empêcha. Au début assez calme, elle commençait à sentir son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer peu à peu, surtout lorsqu'elle n'eut pas le temps de noter la citation montrée précédemment au tableau. Tout ce qu'elle entendait, c'étaient les arguments incessants de ses deux camarades dans son oreille.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, arrêtez ça tout de suite ! s'énerva Hermione en serrant les dents. J'irai à votre stupide soirée mais laissez-moi au moins écouter ce cours !

Un grand sourire de satisfaction s'étira sur les lèvres de Manon. Elle adressa un petit clin d'œil à Mathieu, et ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à la fin du cours. Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione.

**XXXX**

La mine renfrognée, Hermione observait Manon lui présenter des robes plus différentes les unes que les autres. Leur seul point commun, c'était leur taille assez courte. Trop courte.

- On est en hiver, je ne vais pas mettre ces robes de soirée, ce n'est pas mon style.

À bout de nerfs, Manon laissa tomber sa penderie et prit place sur son lit, à côté d'Hermione. Elle semblait désespérée et Hermione sentit un petit pincement au cœur. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas drôle mais n'y pouvait rien. Sortir le soir ne lui éprouvait aucun plaisir… Elle n'était décidément pas normale, pensa-t-elle avec colère.

- Écoute chérie, je sais que ça ne te fait pas plaisir de voir des gens, mais je t'assure que ça te ferait du bien. Tu restes trop souvent seule.

- Tu exagères, je suis souvent avec toi et Mathieu.

- Oui avec moi et Mathieu, c'est tout. Tu dois t'aérer l'esprit, te lâcher !

Hermione baissa la tête et ne répondit pas. Comment se laisser aller quand on ne savait même pas qui on était ? Comment faire comme si tout allait bien alors qu'elle ignorait qui elle était ? Est-ce qu'elle aimait sortir dans son autre vie ?

Manon dut s'apercevoir de son malaise, car elle la serra dans ses bras, tendrement. Elle lui tendit ensuite la main, comme si elle voulait lui montrer quelque chose d'important. Hermione la saisit, et elle se retrouva vite devant le miroir de la salle de bain.

- Regarde, lui dit Manon, tu vois ce que je vois ?

- Une fille qui se demande ce qu'elle fait devant ce miroir ?

- Tu es bête, ricana Manon. Je vois une jeune fille avec du charme, et qui cache une personnalité douce et forte à la fois. Tu as l'air secrète mais ça fait un plus pour toi. Je vois quelqu'un qui mérite de se faire plaisir de temps en temps parce qu'elle en a besoin. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Hermione, ce n'est pas la peine de te demander si ça l'a toujours été, parce que ce que tu es en ce moment même est le plus important. Tu comprends ?

- Je … je sais que ça doit être difficile de me comprendre mais… je… j'ai peur, tu comprends ?

- Qui n'aurait pas peur ? Bon, j'avoue que parfois, je me dis que tu as de la chance, avec les parents et la sœur que je me traîne, parfois j'aimerais bien les oublier rien qu'une journée !

Hermione explosa de rire, suivie de Manon. Se sentant de suite beaucoup mieux, elle sécha les quelques larmes qui avaient malencontreusement coulé sur ses joues et reprit contenance. Elle s'observa une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, l'air déterminé. Elle allait sortir ce soir, s'amuser et passer du bon temps.

- J'aime voir ta détermination, lui susurra Manon d'un air satisfait. Je peux t'affirmer que tu vas passer une soirée exceptionnelle.

- Je veux surtout parler à des gens intéressants.

- Oui, aussi, mais je t'assure que ce sera encore mieux une fois que tu seras bien habillée. Si tu veux mon avis, tu vas en intéresser plus d'un.

- Plus d'un quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être naïve parfois ! Je te parle des hommes ! Tu as l'air tellement craintive… ça les attire !

- Je ne veux pas d'hommes !

- Chérie, tout le monde en veut, même sans le savoir.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui amusa Manon.

- J'ai une robe qui va t'aller à ravir, ne bouge pas, je vais te la chercher !

La joie que pouvait ressentir Hermione de la part de son amie la dissuada de lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Elle qui n'aimait pas les robes, elle allait faire une entorse à ses habitudes. Soucieuse malgré tout, elle se passa une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts et l'entortilla. Après tout, se dit-elle, elle pouvait bien se permettre de ne pas être totalement Hermione pour cette soirée. Elle pourrait essayer de vraiment s'amuser et de s'intéresser aux autres. Et demain tout serait terminé et elle pourrait reprendre sa vie normale.

Rassurée par ses pensées, elle alla rejoindre Manon, sans se douter une seule seconde d'à quel point elle se trompait lourdement. Car cette soirée allait changer sa vie.

**XXXX**

La musique traversait les murs de la boite qui se dessinait devant les trois jeunes gens. Difficilement, Hermione suivait ses deux amis, en essayant de ne pas les ralentir. Marcher sur des talons n'était pas spécialement dans ses habitudes, et malgré les heures à s'entraîner à marcher dessus avec l'aide de Manon, elle avait toujours un peu de mal. Habillée d'une robe noire assez simple mais décolletée dans le dos, elle resserra sa petite veste sur ses épaules en tremblant de froid. Ses cheveux relevés en un chignon faussement négligé, elle sentit le froid lui traverser le cou et les frissons la parcourir. Elle voulut se gratter l'œil à cause d'une poussière venue se nicher à l'intérieur mais se rappela au dernier moment que son maquillage allait se retrouver étalé sur tout son visage si elle le faisait. Ses yeux habituellement naturels étaient maquillés pour l'occasion, avec du mascara et de l'eye-liner, le « top de la mode », comme aimait le dire Manon.

Des tas de jeunes attendaient devant la boite pour que les videurs les laissent entrer et tous trois s'installèrent au bout, attendant leur tour. Visiblement, le lieu était très apprécié et Hermione observa la queue s'agrandir de minutes en minutes avec un étonnement non masqué.

- Et on doit attendre combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle en claquant des dents.

- Une heure si on a de la chance, répondit Manon en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Tu devrais l'éteindre, lui dit Mathieu, c'est mauvais pour la santé.

- Boire aussi, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de le faire, contre-attaqua Manon.

- Oh, si seulement ils pouvaient mettre à disposition de quoi se chauffer, continua Hermione. J'aurais au moins dû mettre un bonnet.

- C'est vrai que ça aurait été classe, la taquina Manon.

Mathieu pouffa et Hermione ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

Son attention fut cependant occupée à regarder un groupe de jeunes qui passa tout près d'eux. Elle sentit leurs regards se poser sur elle et Manon. Un regard qui en disait long sur leurs attentes et ce qu'ils pensaient d'elles. Après un sourire goguenard de la part de l'un deux, il regarda une nouvelle fois Hermione avant de reporter son attention sur son groupe. Ils doublèrent tout le monde, malgré les insultes de certains, et les videurs les laissèrent rentrer en remettant de l'ordre dans les rangs.

- Que… Pourquoi…

- Ce doit être les VIP de la soirée.

- Les VIP ?

- Ceux qui ont du fric, râla Mathieu.

- Si seulement la magie existait, marmonna Hermione, je leur aurais rabattu le caquet ! Tu as vu comment ils nous ont regardés ?

- Chérie, tu es en boîte !

- Et alors ?

- Alors la drague, c'est ici.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait l'impression d'appartenir à un autre monde, elle ne comprenait décidément rien à rien. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle reprit pleinement conscience lorsqu'elle aperçut les hommes qui les avaient regardés précédemment les retrouver. Habillé en costard cravate, et un sourire fier en continu sur les lèvres, l'un d'eux s'exclama :

- Ça vous dirait de passer la soirée avec nous ?

Passablement énervée, Hermione allait leur dire ce qu'elle pensait lorsqu'elle fut coupée par Manon.

- Oui, avec plaisir, répondit-elle tout sourire. Mais Mathieu vient avec nous.

- Si ça te fait plaisir, répondit le plus grand du groupe en lui tendant sa main.

Manon semblait aux anges et s'en empara. Malgré sa réticence, Hermione suivit ses amis et passa à son tour devant tout le monde pour finir à l'intérieur de la boite.

Il faisait une chaleur insoutenable. Elle enleva sa veste et entendit un des hommes qui l'avait fait rentrer siffler entre ses dents. Elle se sentait ridicule. Malgré tout, elle suivit le groupe, traversant les danseurs en essayant de ne pas se tordre une cheville. Voyant qu'elle avait du mal, Mathieu lui donna la main, ce qui la rassura un minimum. Bientôt, ils montèrent des escaliers - surveillés également par des hommes aussi costauds que des rugbymans- et elle se trouva en un rien de temps au-dessus de la piste de danse, entourée d'hommes et de filles sur leurs genoux. La vue qu'elle avait au-dessus de la piste lui laissait tout voir, et elle comprit que les VIP aimaient être au-dessus de tout le monde dans tous les sens du terme. Elle ne se sentait pas bien ici et voulait partir lorsqu'elle constata que Manon semblait être dans son élément. Elle discutait déjà avec entrain à un homme qui faisait deux fois sa taille.

- Heureusement qu'elle avait besoin de moi pour passer une bonne soirée, soupira Hermione dans l'oreille de Mathieu.

Ce dernier ricana et lui pinça doucement la joue. Il s'appuya sur la barrière de l'étage et observa les gens danser. Puis subitement il se redressa et cria :

- Je vais aller nous chercher à boire, ça ira beaucoup mieux après. Je fais vite !

Hermione acquiesça mais n'était pas rassurée totalement. Elle regarda à son tour la piste de danse en essayant de deviner de quelles origines venaient les gens. Croyant que Mathieu était vite revenu, elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux qui se changea en un sourire gêné lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant un homme plus âgé qu'elle et avec un charme absolu.

- Je m'appelle Julien, lui dit-il avec une voix grave et envoûtante.

- Hermione.

- Pas courant comme prénom. D'où ça vient ?

Le cœur tremblant, elle essaya de ne pas faire attention à la panique qui la submergea. D'où lui venait ce nom ? Elle n'avait jamais cherché à savoir.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en essayant de sourire.

- Toi et ton amie, vous avez fait sensation au groupe, reprit Julien en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Vraiment ?

- Vous êtes mignonnes, c'est vrai.

- Vous ne diriez pas ça si vous me voyiez dans la rue, répliqua Hermione. Je suis même certaine que vous ne feriez même pas attention à moi. D'habitude, je ne sais pas m'habiller avec goût et je passe plus de temps à étudier qu'à autre chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ? demanda Julien sans se vexer le moins du monde.

- La psychologie.

- Quelle année ?

- Deuxième.

- Et apparemment tu dois être douée.

- Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal, acquiesça Hermione.

- Si je comprends bien, c'est plutôt rare que tu sortes de chez toi ?

- Vous auriez été fait pour la psychologie, ricana Hermione.

À sa grande surprise, Julien explosa de rire. Ses dents blanches auraient pu servir à une publicité de dentifrice, remarqua Hermione en souriant à son tour. Elle aperçut Mathieu arriver à son tour et lui tendre un verre, le visage curieux et méfiant adressé à Julien.

- Julien, se présenta ce dernier.

- Mathieu.

Voyant sans doute qu'Hermione n'était plus disponible, il lui adressa un clin d'œil assez sexy et partit retrouver les autres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Sympathiser j'imagine.

- Mais bien sûr !

- On danse ?

- Pardon ? Toi tu veux danser ?

- Dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis !

Mathieu s'empressa de poser les verres sur une table basse, prit Hermione par la main, et l'entraîna vers la piste.

**XXXX**

Les pieds en miettes, Hermione continuait pourtant à rester debout, l'esprit ailleurs de tous ses ennuis. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait bien, même si elle avait affreusement chaud. Elle et Mathieu avaient fait la rencontre de quelques Anglais, Allemands, Portugais, Espagnols et même Américains en un temps record. Ils avaient tous beaucoup dansé, et il fallait l'avouer, Hermione avait bu plus qu'à son habitude. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle se sentait si décontractée ? Il n'en restait pas moins que voir d'autres étudiants tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres lui procurait une sensation de bien-être. Elle avait appris des tas de choses, et avait même essayé d'apprendre quelques mots d'espagnol, langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Mathieu, de son côté, tentait de parler à une Allemande qui semblait bien lui plaire. Intérieurement, Hermione se moquait de lui. Quand il était sous le charme d'une fille, il devenait si maladroit et empoté !

- On devrait peut-être retrouver Manon, tu ne crois pas ? lui demanda Mathieu après une énième danse.

Hermione reprit brutalement ses esprits. Elle l'avait complètement oubliée. Honteuse, elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait laissée face à des inconnus pendant une bonne partie de la soirée.

- On devrait même se dépêcher de voir comment elle va ! déclara Hermione en sentant la peur lui tourner le ventre.

Mathieu semblait se moquer de sa crainte, mais Hermione n'y prit pas garde. Connaissant Manon, elle aurait au moins essayé de les rejoindre. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Et s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave ? Ils montèrent à grande vitesse les escaliers, et trouvèrent encore plus de monde que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. L'espace restreint ne permettait pas à Hermione de voir quoi que ce soit malgré ses hauts talons.

- Reste ici, lui dicta Mathieu, je vais la chercher.

Hermione le regarda disparaître et tenta de se calmer en observant la piste de danse. Là aussi les gens s'étaient multipliés et elle se demandait comment elle avait pu faire pour rester debout des heures parmi toutes ces personnes. L'alcool faisait décidément des miracles, pensa-t-elle avec ironie. Lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule, elle aperçut Manon avec un sourire sur le coin des lèvres et sentit son cœur se calmer quelque peu.

- Que c'est mignon, tu t'es fait du souci pour moi ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Allez, venez, je vais vous présenter.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle qu'il était 4h00 du matin.

- Je… on devrait y aller, non ?

- Juste une minute, promit Manon. Il y a un gars vraiment très mignon … et qui doit avoir une sacrée réputation vu la façon dont les gens le regardent. C'est un Anglais en plus, ça devrait t'intéresser de parler avec lui.

À contre cœur, Hermione suivit Manon. Malgré l'étroitesse des lieux, elle arriva à se faufiler entre les gens, en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas trop regarder les couples s'embrasser de manière féroce. Elle détourna le regard une minute et aperçut une femme et un homme, assis sur un siège en train de se peloter comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était écœurant, pensa Hermione en grimaçant légèrement.

- Arrête de les regarder, lui murmura Mathieu dans l'oreille, ils vont te remarquer. Tu devrais avancer ou tu vas faire patienter le gars soi-disant trop mignon.

Hermione lui tira la langue tout en ricanant intérieurement. Elle poursuivit sa route et aperçut Manon discuter fébrilement avec un homme. Il était grand, et avait les cheveux si blonds qu'on aurait pu penser au premier coup d'œil qu'ils étaient blancs. Toutefois, les traits de son visage dévoilaient sa jeunesse et il ne fallait pas le cacher, sa beauté. On pouvait facilement deviner qu'il venait d'une famille très aisée, de part la manière dont il était habillé - costume qui devait sans doute coûter très cher- et la façon dont il se tenait droit comme un i mais avec une certaine classe. Manon devait sans doute lui dire que ses amis se trouvaient juste derrière, car ils se tournèrent dans leur direction, sans que l'inconnu ne les regarde il était visiblement trop occupé à regarder Manon et sa poitrine. Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse se présenter, elle sentit quelqu'un marcher sur sa chaussure et fusilla le fautif du regard. Déjà qu'elle ne sentait plus ses pieds, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

- Voilà Mathieu, et mon amie Hermione.

Hermione se tourna pour la première fois vers l'inconnu et une trace de stupeur traversa son beau visage. Il recula même de quelques pas, visiblement choqué. Gênée de le voir réagir de cette manière, Hermione se sentit rougir férocement. Est-ce qu'elle était si repoussante que ça ? Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, le blond s'avança tout droit vers elle, comme si elle allait disparaître et lui prit le menton entre ses doigts.

- Hé, lâche-la ! s'énerva Mathieu

- C'est impossible, marmonna le blond sans se soucier du regard assassin de Mathieu. Granger ?

- Je… pardon ? demanda Hermione totalement perdue.

- Tu connais Drago Malefoy ? demanda Manon d'un air curieux.

Hermione observa le fameux Drago Malefoy, qui lui ne la quittait pas des yeux. On aurait dit qu'il voyait un fantôme. Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur elle avec une telle intensité, qu'elle finit par se laisser faire. Soudain, alors qu'il faisait tournoyer sa tête entre ses mains, comme pour l'examiner, elle sentit un mal de tête l'envahir sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

Ces yeux… elle les avait déjà vus. Soudain, un flash la frappa.

_Elle se retrouvait dans un château et un garçon blond se moquait d'elle parce qu'elle avait les dents en avant. Elle avançait ensuite dans un couloir immense et se faisait traiter de sang de bourbe. Puis, elle se retrouva dans une cour, et donna un coup de poing à ce même garçon qui s'écroula sur le sol. Le blond s'avançait vers elle, un sourire moqueur et méchant aux lèvres pour la traiter de Miss Je-sais-tout… Les images avançaient plus vite, elles se multipliaient avec une telle force qu'Hermione n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qu'elles montraient. Des combats, des pleurs, des lumières de tous côtés …_

Son mal de tête s'arrêta soudainement et elle aperçut Manon et Mathieu s'approcher d'elle, le visage inquiet. Elle sentit ses forces la lâcher, comme si elle avait couru le marathon sans boire ni manger.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

_Hum... Suspens pour savoir si vous avez apprécié ce début de fiction ! _

_Que pensez-vous des personnages ? De l'intrigue ? Quelles sont vos Critiques ?!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous ! D'abord, un grand Merci pour ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire et de me laisser un petit commentaire. Ça fait très plaisir ! Je remercie également __**Amandine, Stressa, nanette45, et Arya **__pour leurs commentaires adorables._

_Ce deuxième chapitre sera principalement centré sur Hermione et ses ressentis. J'espère que vous apprécierez :) Merci à __**PetitMilou **__pour son énorme travail ! Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre II :

L'esprit embrumé, Hermione entendit au loin plusieurs voix la déranger d'un sommeil profond. Le bruit devenait de plus en plus distinct, ce qui l'ennuyait fortement et elle sentit le réveil arriver petit à petit. D'un seul coup, une odeur écœurante vint lui titiller les narines, ce qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits plus vite que prévu. Les sens en alerte, elle reprit connaissance sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle aperçut plusieurs têtes l'observer d'un air grave et inquiet. Elle ignorait ce qui s'était vraiment passé et combien de temps elle était restée sur le sol, inconsciente, mais le froid du sol l'envahissait et un léger tournis la saisit alors qu'elle ne s'était même pas levée.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Mathieu lui passa sa veste sur ses épaules.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Manon, le visage tendu. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Ce n'est pas trop le moment pour lui poser la question, râla Mathieu. Est-ce que tu peux te lever ?

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête mais lorsqu'elle se leva, elle sentit ses jambes la lâcher. Mathieu la rattrapa aussitôt, avec l'aide de Julien, l'homme qui lui avait parlé précédemment et qu'elle avait trouvé mignon malgré elle.

- Mon chauffeur va vous ramener, dit-il en jetant au coup d'œil à Mathieu, comme s'il voulait sa permission.

- Avec plaisir, marmonna Manon.

Trop honteuse pour répondre, Hermione préféra ne rien dire. Elle ne cessait de repenser à ce qui venait de se passer, à ces flashs qui étaient apparus subitement dans son esprit, à ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir sans qu'elle ne le maîtrise… à Drago Malefoy. Ils se connaissaient avant qu'elle ne perde la mémoire, elle en était certaine. Ce n'était pas des hallucinations qu'elle avait eues, mais bel et bien des images du passé.

- Où est Drago Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils venaient de franchir l'extérieur

- Il a dû partir pour raison professionnelle, répondit Julien.

Au premier coup d'œil, Hermione comprit qu'il mentait. Mais pourquoi ? Drago Malefoy avait simplement pris la fuite lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de son identité. Encore une fois, pourquoi ? Que lui avait-elle fait ? D'après les images qu'elle avait vues, c'était plutôt elle qui devrait avoir peur de cet homme. Pourtant, elle se souvint de la manière dont il l'avait touchée et regardée, il ne lui avait pas paru méchant, juste… choqué, voire inquiet. Il fallait qu'elle le revoie, et vite, pensa Hermione, le cœur battant.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse poser la question à Julien, celui-ci ouvrit la portière d'un taxi et déposa Hermione sur le siège arrière.

- Il faut que je revoie Monsieur Malefoy, lui dit Hermione. C'est important et…

- Je ne pense pas que ce sera possible malheureusement. Vous devriez vous reposer et dormir. La soirée a été dure pour tout le monde…

À court de mots, Hermione ne lui répondit pas. Julien lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil, comme s'il la mettait en garde de quelque chose, et repartit en direction de la boite. Profondément blessée, Hermione continua de garder le silence. Elle avait été si près du but ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle trouvait de mieux à faire ? Tomber dans les pommes et faire fuir le seul qui semblait la connaître ! Elle s'en voulait comme jamais encore.

- Hermione, tu devrais te calmer, tu es vraiment blanche, tu sais ? lui dit Mathieu d'un air inquiet.

- Je le connais, reprit-elle comme si de rien était, et lui aussi. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Il peut m'aider à recouvrer la mémoire !

- Il fait partie d'une bande un peu spéciale, répondit Manon. Je ne crois pas que ce soit très sain d'essayer de le retrouver.

- Tu es restée avec lui toute la nuit, et maintenant tu me dis de l'éviter ? s'énerva Hermione. C'est du n'importe quoi !

- Il t'a appelée Granger, s'exclama Mathieu qui semblait réfléchir à la situation. Ça ne te dit rien ?

Malgré son cerveau qui travaillait jusqu'à exploser, le nom de Granger ne lui disait rien, même si elle avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir la réponse sur le bout de la langue. Hermione se haïssait de ne rien trouver, de ne rien maîtriser et surtout de ne rien contrôler.

- Il faut que tu te calmes, s'écria Manon d'une voix forte. Arrête de te torturer pour rien, peut-être que ce type t'a tout simplement confondue avec quelqu'un !

- C'est impossible, j'ai vu des images… elles me sont venues sans que je ne le veuille, et j'ai vu… j'ai vu des flashs de plusieurs événements… j'étais plus jeune et Malefoy était là aussi… Je… je pense qu'on ne s'aimait pas beaucoup, mais peut-être qu'avec le temps notre relation a changé ? La fin… à la fin tout s'est entremêlé je pense… rah, je n'arrive plus à me souvenir… j'étais avec deux personnes, deux hommes, je crois, il y en avait un avec des lunettes mais je… ne me rappelle plus de sa tête, on… avait quelque chose dans nos mains mais c'est flou, je ne me souviens plus… des bâtons ou quelque chose dans ce style… pas de bâton, ce serait trop bête, n'est-ce pas ?… on essayait de repousser quelqu'un ou quelque chose mais… je me suis réveillée à ce moment, il me semble… peut-être que c'est le début de quelque chose, vous ne croyez pas ?

Trop absorbée par ses pensées, Hermione ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment le regard discret que se lancèrent ses deux amis. Visiblement, ils la prenaient pour une folle et ne croyaient pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle avait dit. Pourquoi la regarder comme si elle avait perdu la tête ? Pourquoi lui parler comme si elle était tout simplement folle ? Pourquoi Manon la regardait-elle avec de la colère ? Hermione sentit sa gorge se nouer face à l'ambiance pesante qui s'était installé dans la voiture. Elle avait cru qu'ils seraient les premiers à être heureux pour elle, à la comprendre dans tout ce qu'elle traversait.

- Est-ce que tu t'entends ? reprit Manon d'une voix tremblante. Ce que tu dis est juste… du délire, ça ne veut rien dire.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi Malefoy est parti ? Il avait peur de quelque chose ou il ne voulait tout simplement pas que je me souvienne de lui ! Pourquoi Julien a pris sa défense ? Tu n'as pas vu de quelle manière il évitait de répondre à mes questions ? demanda Hermione d'une voix qu'elle voulait maîtrisée.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, Manon ne dit rien et émit un petit soufflement agacé. Son attitude décevait Hermione comme jamais… Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que son amie réagirait de cette manière, en étant butée et incompréhensive. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

- Nous sommes arrivés à la première destination, coupa le conducteur de taxi tandis que la tension devenait de plus en plus palpable dans la voiture.

Satisfaite de ne plus avoir affaire à ses regards inquisiteurs ou à d'autres signes qui dévoilaient de la colère ou de la pitié, Hermione ouvrit la portière de voiture. Mathieu voulait visiblement la raccompagner mais elle l'empêcha de se lever :

- Laisse tomber, je vais rentrer seule.

- Tu es sûre que...

- Certaine, coupa Hermione.

Sans un regard pour ses deux amis, elle posa le pied sur le sol sans le voir bouger et comprit qu'elle se remettait peu à peu de son malaise. Elle marcha le plus vite possible pour se réfugier dans son appartement. Le froid lui tiraillait le visage mais elle n'y prit pas garde, trop occupée à penser à tous les événements de la soirée.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Hermione poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Elle eut l'impression de se mettre à l'abri, dans ces quatre murs qui lui avaient tant porté confort. Certes, c'était un espace restreint, mais elle s'y sentait bien. Tout habillée, elle plongea littéralement sur son lit et sentit son corps se détendre. Elle était épuisée, mais n'arrivait pas à dormir. D'ailleurs comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle ne cessait de penser à ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans son esprit. Elle s'était vue à tous les âges et avait senti que sa vie d'avant n'était pas aussi triste qu'elle avait voulu le croire. C'était un bon point, non ?

Mais Drago Malefoy ? Ce nom aurait dû lui dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Pourquoi s'être enfui ? Que lui cacher ? Hermione se retourna dans tous les sens. Demain, elle ferait tout son possible pour le retrouver et lui faire dire ce qu'il savait d'elle. Rassurée par ses pensées, elle aurait pu s'endormir à cet instant, elle le sentait. Mais elle se rappela subitement des seuls mots qu'il lui avait dits et toute trace de fatigue disparue de son esprit. L'adrénaline commençait même à envahir tout son corps. Granger.

Était- ce son nom de famille ? Hermione Granger ?

Comprenant que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de dormir, elle se leva en sursaut de son lit, se précipita sur son bureau pour ouvrir frénétiquement son ordinateur portable. Excitée malgré tout, elle tapa « Hermione Granger » sur le moteur de recherche Google …

**XXXX**

Le bruit de son interphone la réveilla en plein sursaut. Elle releva péniblement la tête de son bureau et sentit tous ses muscles se tendre sous l'effort. Elle avait du mal à tourner la tête, sentit la migraine arriver à grande vitesse, mais parvint toutefois à se remettre en position assise sans faire trop de dégâts. L'interphone sonna une nouvelle fois et Hermione parvint difficilement à se lever. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir quatre-vingt-dix ans. Mais quelle heure était-il ? se demanda-t-elle en voyant la lumière filtrer à travers ses rideaux tirés.

- Hermione ! hurla Manon à l'interphone. Ouvre !

- Arrête de crier, avertit Hermione en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble.

Elle laissa sa porte d'entrée ouverte et se prépara du café en priant pour que le liquide soit bientôt prêt. Elle avait vraiment besoin de café. Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte de sa petite salle de bains, et lorsqu'elle se vit dans le miroir, elle faillit se faire peur. Elle referma sa porte à clé pour ne pas que Manon la voie dans cet état -elle avait trop honte- et se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

- Tu es où ? demanda Mathieu en fermant la porte de l'appartement.

- J'arrive, dit Hermione en se pinçant les joues pour enlever la couleur blafarde de son visage.

Elle s'attacha également les cheveux en une queue-de-cheval, enfila son pantalon de jogging et un tee-shirt qui traînait sur le sol, pour ne pas que ses amies ne découvrent qu'elle ne s'était pas changée depuis la veille, ce qui la choquait elle-même. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé - du moins à sa connaissance.

- Mon Dieu mais tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit ! s'étonna Manon lorsqu'elle vit Hermione arriver.

Cette dernière en conclut qu'elle n'avait pas bien masqué ses cernes et les traits de son visage fatigué.

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle n'allait pas rater les TD parce qu'elle était trop fatiguée, le nargua Mathieu. En fait elle n'a pas dormi ou pas beaucoup.

- Les TD ? demanda Hermione.

Soudain, l'horreur s'infiltra dans son esprit.

- Les TD ! hurla-t-elle en se sentant rougir de honte. Ce n'est pas possible, il est quelle heure ?

- Onze heures.

- Oh! mon Dieu, demain j'irai présenter mes excuses au professeur.

- Demain c'est samedi.

- Lundi alors !

- Hermione respire, ce n'est qu'un cours, reprit Manon en souriant. Et puis grâce à toi, les deux heures sont passées à une vitesse phénoménale, on a tous essayé de deviner pour quelles raisons tu n'es pas venue. 75% des réponses ont été que tu avais une maladie tellement grave que tu te trouves à l'instant même à l'hôpital dans une chambre protégée pour cause de maladie toxique.

Mathieu explosa de rire :

- Certains ont même dit que tu avais dû te faire tuer.

- Au fait… excuse-moi pour hier, je n'ai pas été très… compréhensive, marmonna Manon, la tête baissée.

- Oublie, soupira Hermione en se servant une tasse de café. Si vous en voulez servez-vous.

Mathieu ne se fit pas prier.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, en observant son bureau rempli de notes.

- Seulement, qu'il y a beaucoup de familles du nom de « Granger » au Royaume-Uni, soupira une nouvelle fois Hermione.

- Tu devrais aller voir la police, s'exclama Manon. Ils pourront t'aider.

- Drago Malefoy pourrait m'aider encore plus.

- Alors va le voir.

- J'aimerais bien, mais impossible de trouver quelque chose sur lui. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé !

- Je peux essayer de trouver quelque chose, indiqua Mathieu en s'installant directement dans l'ordinateur. Plus jeune, je m'amusais à chercher plus d'informations sur mes profs en surfant sur Internet et je suis devenu assez bon à ce jeu.

- J'ai toujours dit que tu étais bizarre, le taquina Manon. Pendant qu'il cherche quelque chose, tu devrais peut-être aller prendre une douche, chérie.

Hermione sourit. Elle avait retrouvé ses deux amis comme elle les aimait. Manon lui envoya un bisou imaginaire sur la joue et Hermione partit se doucher, le cœur plein d'espoir.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait tout juste de la douche.

Ses vêtements trempés lui donnaient des frissons sur tout le corps, mais elle n'avait pas voulu attendre une seconde de plus avant de savoir ce que Mathieu avait trouvé.

- Ton copain est dur à trouver mais heureusement il n'a pas pu échapper à Internet, ricana Mathieu.

- Comment ça ?

- Au départ, je n'ai rien trouvé sur lui, aucune adresse, aucun numéro, aucun blog, aucune page Internet, en bref rien. Du coup, j'ai commencé à regarder des infos sur le fameux Julien, tu te souviens ? Mais il me manquait son nom de famille, que Manon m'a gentiment donné.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione en s'approchant de l'ordinateur.

- Il m'a passé sa carte hier soir, s'exclama Manon, très fière d'elle.

- Du coup, reprit Mathieu, j'ai regardé des infos sur ce Julien, qui lui se fiche totalement de sa vie privée. Sa page facebook est d'ailleurs une mine d'or pour quelqu'un qui cherche des renseignements sur lui, ce qui d'ailleurs est assez malheureux parce que…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé sur Malefoy ? coupa Hermione qui sentait l'excitation la gagner.

- Des photos pour commencer. Ils sont tout un groupe à se connaître, et ils se sont pris des centaines de fois en photo, dont une qui se trouve dans l'appartement de Drago Malefoy. Et tu sais ce qui est bon ?

Hermione fit non de la tête, et Mathieu lui montra une photo sur son ordinateur. Une photo de porte d'entrée d'immeuble que Drago montrait du doigt, les clés en main en faisant un sourire de vainqueur. Il montrait ouvertement son adresse et Hermione comprenait pourquoi en lisant le nom de la rue.

- On peut comprendre pourquoi il est tellement heureux, marmonna Manon, c'est dans le quartier le plus cher de Paris ! Saint-Germain-des-Prés, comment a-t-il pu s'acheter un appart à son âge ? C'est peut-être un vendeur de drogue.

- C'est navrant de constater à quel point les gens sont si ouverts à Internet. Regarde cette photo est parfaite pour montrer où il habite à n'importe qui ! s'énerva Mathieu malgré lui.

- Ce qui nous arrange soit dit en pensant, s'exclama Manon en lui tapant l'épaule d'un air faussement malheureux.

- Tu crois qu'il habite vraiment là ? demanda Hermione en sentant ses muscles trembler tant elle était impatiente de se retrouver face à Malefoy.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, répondit Mathieu en faisant son plus beau sourire.

**XXXX**

Debout devant l'immeuble qu'elle avait tant cherché, Hermione observait la large porte d'entrée avec appréhension. Ce n'était pas la peine de chercher à contacter Malefoy par interphone, il était évident qu'il ne lui ouvrirait jamais. Alors comment faire ? Et est-ce qu'il pouvait se trouver chez lui à une heure pareille ? Ne pense pas, et agis, se réprimanda Hermione pour elle-même. Doucement, elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, et lut les noms des habitants en essayant de deviner ou pouvait se trouver la dame âgée qui la laisserait rentrer. Quand elle aperçut le nom de Malefoy, elle soupira de soulagement. Au moins, elle ne s'était pas trompée de destination. Il fallait à présent qu'elle soit crédible, qu'elle invente quelque chose ou bien qu'elle fasse preuve d'une forte imagination. Avant qu'elle ne réfléchisse au dialogue qu'elle allait présenter à un des habitants, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer une femme avec sa petite fille.

Hermione s'empara aussitôt de l'ouverture comme si sa vie en dépendait, sans voir le regard réprobateur de la femme, et rentra dans le hall en ne croyant pas à sa chance. Les murs étaient faits de marbre, et le sol blanc brillait de mille feux. C'était indéniablement un appartement de luxe, qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais cru approcher un jour. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et monta au quatrième étage, le cœur battant et les jambes tremblotantes de stress. Elle avait tellement peur de la conversation qui allait suivre ! Et elle avait encore plus peur que Malefoy ne soit pas chez lui. Elle avait eu tellement de chance jusqu'à présent ! Le « ting » de l'ascenseur lui annonça qu'elle était arrivée à destination et étrangement, elle eut du mal à sortir, doutant de ce qui allait se passer. Elle soupira un grand coup, comme pour se donner du courage, et s'avança dans le couloir, en cherchant le numéro 403 comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Lorsqu'elle le trouva, le numéro semblait briller et elle se demandait si c'était bon signe. Est-ce qu'elle découvrirait enfin son identité ? Est-ce qu'il serait compréhensif envers elle ? Hermione se mit à croiser les doigts derrière son dos, comme lorsqu'elle le faisait quand elle était enfant. À cette pensée, elle se figea net et se rendit compte à ce qu'elle venait de penser. Comment avait-elle pu savoir ce qu'elle faisait étant enfant alors qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas de son propre nom ? Décidément, la proximité de Drago Malefoy lui faisait retrouver des éléments de sa mémoire étonnants...

Elle frappa trois coups secs à la porte et attendit. Personne. Elle recommença un peu plus fort et entendit cette fois une porte claquer à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Visiblement il y avait quelqu'un. Elle frappa une nouvelle fois mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Décidée d'aller jusqu'au bout, elle s'empara de la serrure et voulu voir si la porte était ouverte sans grande conviction. Et en effet rien ne bougea. Frustrée d'être si près du but et de ne pas avoir réussi à lui parler, elle frappa encore plusieurs fois à la porte mais finit par laisser tomber. Ce n'était pas la peine de se fatiguer pour rien. Déçue, elle commença à se diriger vers l'ascenseur lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit d'ouverture. Elle se retourna vivement, prête à dire son monologue à Drago Malefoy, mais ne vit personne. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle était pourtant certaine que la porte était fermée, comment avait-elle pu s'ouvrir alors que personne ne semblait l'avoir ouverte ? Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'appartement en prenant soin de fermer la porte d'entrée. Elle ne voulait pas que la police soit avertie par des voisins que quelqu'un venait d'entrer à l'improviste.

Avec surprise, elle s'aperçut que les volets étaient fermés, et la noirceur des lieux ne lui permettait pas de voir grand-chose.

- Monsieur Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Personne ne répondit. La main tremblante, elle chercha l'interrupteur et alluma aussitôt. Une large pièce apparut aussitôt dans la vision d'Hermione et elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise. C'était beau. Des meubles modernes et apparemment chers décoraient l'espace avec goût et se mélangeaient tout à fait à l'ancienneté des lieux, tels que les cheminées ou les lustres. Sans savoir pourquoi elle posa sa main sur les meubles qu'elle voyait. Un large canapé s'étendait sur tout un pan du mur, avec une grande télévision en face, et la panoplie complète de la chaîne Hi-fi. Décidément, ce Drago Malefoy aimait prendre soin de lui. Occupée à observer tout ce qu'elle voyait, elle faillit faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle entendit une nouvelle fois du bruit à côté de la pièce.

- Malefoy ? Si vous voulez me faire peur c'est réussi, s'exclama-t-elle en rentrant dans la pièce d'à côté qui semblait être la chambre. Écoutez, il faut vraiment que je vous parle… c'est… important.

Hermione se tut, trop occupée à chercher l'interrupteur de la chambre. Elle tâta les murs, et sentit d'un seul coup une bosse qui semblait bizarre… comme si c'était un… corps. Un corps assez corpulent visiblement. Un corps qui n'était absolument pas celui de Drago Malefoy. À cette pensée, elle sentit aussitôt des frissons parcourir tout son corps, et une peur jusque-là inconnue la saisit entièrement. Elle poussa un hurlement et sentit aussitôt l'imposteur la pousser en poussant un cri de rage. Prise par surprise, elle se cogna contre un meuble qui lui coupa la respiration pendant une minute et se cogna la tête contre un miroir. Abasourdie et ne sachant plus trop où elle était, l'inconnu la saisit alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre. Il semblait heureux de la voir, et elle se demandait bien pour quelles raisons. Les sens en alerte, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Sa tête lui tournait beaucoup trop. Elle voyait le salon se dessinait devant elle, et faillit pleurer en constatant qu'elle était en train de se faire enlever.

- Je… arrêtez, je ne veux pas…

- Tais-toi sale Sang de Bourbe ! hurla l'homme à capuche. Quand je t'aurai amenée au Seigneur des Ténèbres tu pourras commencer à pleurer, mais pas maintenant.

- Je ne comprends pas, pleurnicha Hermione malgré elle.

- Sale garce !

- Lâche-là Yaxley, ordonna une voix sèche et grave.

L'imposteur sursauta lorsqu'il entendit cette voix. Il se tourna doucement vers le maître des lieux et lâcha Hermione comme si ce n'était qu'un vulgaire sac. Elle sentit sa tête lui tourner une nouvelle fois et le sang couler contre sa joue. Sa vision devint floue, mais elle reconnut Drago Malefoy au fond de la pièce, tenant un objet entre ses mains. Un objet qu'elle avait déjà vu auparavant dans ses flashs. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? se demanda-t-elle en sentant sa peur se transformer en colère. C'était du délire !

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent, et l'inconnu lui cria :

- Tu croyais pouvoir t'échapper indéfiniment ? Le Maître ne t'oublie pas Malefoy, il veut ta peau autant que celle de Potter. Et quand il saura en plus que tu pactises avec l'ennemi… Qui plus est Hermione Granger, que tout le monde croyait morte, tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances, crois-moi !

Ne comprenant rien à la situation, Hermione regardait Malefoy avec crainte. Quelle idée avait-elle eu d'aller chez lui ? L'inconnu du nom de Yaxley poussa alors un rugissement féroce, et une lumière verte et aveuglante s'infiltra dans la pièce. Elle se mit à crier, craignant pour sa vie et celle de Drago. Lorsqu'elle vit ce dernier intact mais plus blanc que d'habitude, elle commença à craindre pour sa vie.

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? demanda Malefoy. On ne peut pas transplaner ici et j'ai fait en sorte d'effacer toutes mes traces.

- Nous avons des espions partout, ricana l'inconnu, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que tu allais vivre paisiblement le restant de tes jours ?

Une autre lumière verte éclaira la pièce, mais cette fois Drago parut se débattre et du bout de son bâton, une lumière violette fit propulser Yaxley contre le mur. Croyant que c'était dû à une hallucination, Hermione se promit d'aller voir un psy pour très bientôt. Elle aperçut Drago courir vers son imposteur, visiblement assommé. Il pointa son bâton vers lui et Hermione sentit son sang se glacer. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il marmonna un vague « Oubliette », du moins, c'est ce qu'elle comprit, et aussitôt une lumière argentée sortit de son bâton. L'inconnu se réveilla aussitôt, se leva calmement, prit son manteau posé sur un siège et partit de la pièce sans rien dire et sans aucun regard, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Choquée, Hermione ne dit rien mais ne cessait d'observer Drago Malefoy. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. Était-il dangereux ? La scène qu'elle avait vu démontrait que oui. Mais qu'était-il ? À quoi servait son bâton ? Lorsqu'elle aperçut ses yeux gris de colère se poser sur les siens, elle sentit son cœur défaillir. Elle était terrifiée, elle avait peur de ce qui allait suivre et il fallait l'avouer, peur de ce regard. C'était comme si elle avait été prise en faute par un parent alors qu'elle était en train de faire une bêtise. Une grave bêtise. Est-ce qu'il allait lui faire la même chose qu'il avait faite à Yaxley ? Décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, elle tenta de le fusiller du regard, sans trop d'appréhension toutefois.

- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là Granger ! hurla-t-il à son encontre.

En l'entendant l'appeler une nouvelle fois « Granger », Hermione, se dit que peut-être, elle aurait des réponses.

_Voila ! Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez droit __à la première entrevue__ entre Drago et Hermione. A votre avis comment va-t-il réagir ? Hermione va-t-elle avoir droit à des réponses ? _

_Comme promis je posterai vendredi prochain ! Merci de m'avoir __lue __et tant que j'y pense je vous souhaite à tous une très Bonne Année_


	3. Chapter 3

_Et me voilà pour le 3ème chapitre : ) Première scène entre Hermione et Drago, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus ! Un grand merci , __**Liyannerora et PetitMilou **__pour leur travail, ainsi qu'à vous, chers __**lecteurs**__, pour vos commentaires : )_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre III :

S'apercevant que du sang coulait de plus en plus sur sa joue, Hermione ne prit pas le temps de répondre et essaya tant bien que mal de calmer sa blessure en mettant sa main dessus. Elle avait mal, sa vision se brouillait et elle se sentait vidée de toute force. Il fallait qu'elle voie un médecin, mais elle ne partirait pas de cet appartement, tant que Malefoy ne lui aurait pas donné plus d'explications.

Visiblement, Malefoy s'aperçut qu'il y avait un problème. Il s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla devant elle en grimaçant légèrement lorsqu'il constata les dégâts. Les mâchoires serrées, Hermione se demandait s'il n'avait pas peur du sang, comme beaucoup d'hommes. Cette information aurait pu la faire rire, mais elle avait bien trop mal à la tête pour se sentir joyeuse.

- Comment t'es-tu fait ça ?

- Je crois que je me suis pris… un de vos miroirs.

- Bouge pas.

Il approcha son bâton de sa tête et Hermione eut un mouvement de recul.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger !

- N'approchez pas cette chose de ma tête.

Croyant sans doute qu'elle était folle, il ne l'écouta pas et posa l'objet sur sa blessure en murmurant quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Hermione ferma aussitôt les yeux de peur et une seconde plus tard, elle ne sentit plus rien du tout, comme par... magie.

- Je… comment vous avez…, commença Hermione qui s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Drago ne l'écoutait pas et partait en sens inverse de la pièce.

Déroutée qu'il réagisse de cette manière, Hermione se passa une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts et se leva doucement, sans trop savoir ou se mettre. Se sentant complètement miteuse, alors que son but premier était de faire bonne figure, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer de stress et se mordilla la lèvre supérieure. La fierté que dégageait Malefoy l'intimidait un peu c'était vrai, mais il fallait qu'elle lui parle sérieusement malgré ses airs supérieurs et son silence à répétition. Mais par quoi commencer ? Elle avait tellement de questions, que son cerveau risquait d'exploser si jamais elle commençait trop vite. Il fallait avant tout qu'elle se calme.

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? demanda Malefoy qui se servait un verre de vin.

- Oh, ça ? Mon ami Mathieu a fait des recherches… et il a trouvé des informations sur Julien, qui le reliait à vous. Il y avait une photo de vous avec l'adresse de l'appartement.

- Vraiment ?

Drago sembla étonné, voire même intrigué par cette information mais n'argumenta pas davantage.

- Comment as-tu perdu la mémoire ? reprit-il en s'asseyant lourdement sur le canapé.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

Malefoy ricana, comme si c'était une plaisanterie personnelle et but une longue gorgée d'alcool avant de répondre.

- Tu ne me vouvoierais pas pour commencer, et tu ne serais sûrement pas aussi… polie. Enfin, bien que je te considère comme une sorcière médiocre, tu ne me demanderais sûrement pas ce qu'est une baguette magique, reprit-il en lui montrant son bâton. À moins bien sûr que tu sois le sosie d'Hermione Granger et que tu sois en réalité une simple Moldue totalement stupide… Quoique je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y en avoir deux comme toi. Bref, maintenant tu devrais partir avant que je te fasse sauter par-dessus ma fenêtre.

Sans trop savoir s'il se fichait d'elle ou pas, Hermione le regardait en le jaugeant ouvertement, ce qui semblait amuser Drago Malefoy. Elle n'arrivait pas à le cerner, ce qui était assez déroutant car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, mis à part de la moquerie vis-à-vis d'elle. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle était dotée d'une grande patience et avait toute la journée devant elle pour le faire parler. Lorsqu'elle le vit se servir un autre verre rempli de vin, elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de sentir la frustration la gagner.

- L'alcool n'aidera pas à résoudre vos problèmes, dit-elle d'un ton pincé.

Malefoy leva un sourcil plus haut que l'autre et un grand sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas perdu tes airs de Miss-je-sais-tout, hein ?

- Je… Ne… Hier, quand je me suis évanouie j'ai eu des flashs et vous disiez exactement la même chose ! s'exclama Hermione sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Miss-je-sais-tout… c'est drôle !

Cette fois, Drago ne rigolait plus du tout. Il se contentait de la regarder comme si elle était une débile mentale. Un sourcil plus haut que l'autre, il cherchait visiblement à savoir si elle se fichait de lui ou non.

- Je veux dire… ça me fait seulement du bien d'en apprendre davantage sur le passé, s'exclama Hermione en rougissant. Même si ce n'est pas toujours très agréable. Par exemple, j'ai vu quelques scènes où… vous me disiez des choses…

- Je n'ai pas oublié tout ce que je t'ai dit, ce n'est pas la peine de me les rappeler. Contrairement à toi je me rappelle de toute ma vie et je n'ai pas besoin que l'on m'aide à me souvenir.

Il accentua bien sûr ce mot, comme si cela l'ennuyait de se rappeler certains passages de sa vie. Hermione devina aussitôt qu'il ne parlerait pas de sa vie personnelle, et elle se demandait même s'il s'était déjà confié à quelqu'un. Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi aigri, pensa-t-elle avec tristesse.

- Depuis combien de temps tu es à Paris ? demanda-t-il brusquement et d'une voix sèche.

Vexée qu'il lui parle de cette manière, Hermione essaya malgré tout de garder son calme et de paraître agréable. Après tout, elle avait besoin de lui et ce n'est pas en se rebellant qu'elle trouverait des réponses.

- Quatre ans pratiquement, pourquoi ? répondit-elle en haussant des épaules.

- Et comment tu y es arrivée ?

- Aucune idée. Je me souviens simplement m'être retrouvée dans une rue, blessée et sans savoir ce qui venait de m'arriver. J'étais seule, et je le suis encore…

Drago semblait mettre cette information dans un coin de sa tête, comme si c'était très important à savoir. Hermione se demandait d'un seul coup si elle pouvait lui faire confiance et se confier pleinement à lui… Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était le seul qui pouvait l'aider. Prête à commencer à lui poser des questions, Malefoy fut plus rapide, ce qui l'agaça profondément. Elle comprit aussitôt que ce ne serait pas si facile d'en apprendre plus sur son passé.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées ?

- J'étudie la psychologie, répondit Hermione en essayant de cacher sa frustration. C'est une matière passionnante et très utile.

- Utile ? La psychologie ?

- Mais oui, cela nous fait travailler sur soi et sur les autres. On peut analyser les gens et les aider par la parole, vous comprenez ? Et tout en parlant, on arrive à aboutir au problème, on peut tout arranger, comme par magie ! Parler fait toujours du bien, et c'est encore plus facile quand on est face à quelqu'un qui est prêt à vous écouter et qui ne vous juge pas, vous comprenez ?

Bien évidemment, la dernière phrase lui était destinée, mais Malefoy ne répondit pas et Hermione se demandait même s'il avait écouté un traître mot de ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Et… tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir d'où tu venais ?

Hermione ne sut pas quoi répondre.

- Bien sûr que si, c'est pour cette raison que je me trouve devant vous.

Malefoy se gratta la tête, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément à un grave problème. Elle l'entendit marmonner mais ne comprit que des parties de phrases qui la déroutaient totalement.

- Quelqu'un a fait en sorte qu'elle le devienne… Pourquoi elle ?… Et si… et c'est ce qui est préoccupant…

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Qui aurait eu l'intérêt de me faire ça ? De toute façon c'est impossible de rendre quelqu'un amnésique parce qu'on le veut, non ? Vous croyez réellement que…

- Quand tu t'es réveillée, tu ne savais pas comment tu t'appelais mais tu n'étais pas totalement amnésique ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Tu te souviens de ton adolescence ?

- Non, j'ai seulement quelques images de mon enfance. Enfin, image est un bien grand mot, disons que, parfois j'ai la sensation de savoir comment s'est passée mon enfance. Ce ne sont que des suppositions bien évidemment mais ça me suffit. Par contre, je n'ai rien, aucune sensation en ce qui concerne mon adolescence.

- Bien évidemment, c'est là que tout a commencé.

- Que… comment ça ?

Malefoy se passa fébrilement une main dans ses cheveux, et jura entre ses dents. Il se resservit un verre de vin mais Hermione n'osa l'interrompre, de peur d'accentuer sa colère subite. Elle remarqua que ses yeux semblaient plus gris que d'habitude, et comprit que c'était la colère qui devait les rendre si… attirants. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à quelque chose de gênant, elle sentit ses joues rougir.

- Bordel Granger, on se déteste tous les deux et voilà que tu débarques chez moi en me demandant de t'aider à… à retrouver tes souvenirs ! C'est du délire ! Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ce genre de truc, hein ? Tu crois qu'il y a écrit « Saint Malefoy » sur ma tête ou quoi ?

Il était furieux. À tel point qu'Hermione n'osa rien dire. Pourquoi se détestaient-ils tous les deux ? Elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à ne pas aimer les gens ou du moins à les détester.

- Qui était cet homme qui a tenté de s'en prendre à vous ? demanda Hermione en sentant sa voix trembler.

Malefoy la fusilla du regard.

- Personne. Tu devrais partir maintenant.

- Il n'en est pas question ! s'énerva Hermione en sentant son cœur s'accélérer. Écoutez, peut-être qu'auparavant on se détestait mais… là c'est différent. Je ne savais même pas que mon nom de famille était Granger ! Je… j'ai besoin de savoir, je n'arrive pas à vivre normalement, ni à m'amuser pleinement parce que je me demande toujours qui je suis, et si auparavant j'aimais sortir et m'amuser…

- Absolument pas Granger, le coupa Malefoy en la regardant avec amusement. Tu étais ennuyante à mourir.

- Je… ne… Comment osez-vous ? s'indigna-t-elle.

- En fait tu n'as pas tellement changé niveau caractère, pourtant quand je vois ta copine Manon, je me demande pourquoi elle ne t'a pas plus… convertie à t'amuser. Certes, il est vrai qu'hier ta robe n'était pas trop mal mais bon… j'imagine qu'elle ne venait pas de ton placard. Et vu le niveau d'alcool dans ton sang, je n'imagine pas combien de verres tu as dû boire pour essayer de passer du bon temps. Cela dit en passant, tu as de très belles fesses.

Totalement abasourdie qu'il ose lui parler de cette manière, Hermione ouvrit la bouche en grand sans trop savoir quoi dire. On aurait dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, qu'il s'amusait avec elle, et c'était assez déroutant, d'autant plus que pour elle, c'était un étranger et rien de plus.

- Relax Granger, t'es si tendue que tu vas t'exploser un muscle.

- Je… écoutez, vous ne m'aimez pas d'accord, mais expliquez-moi le minimum au moins !

- Très bien, soupira Malefoy en se levant pour la dominer de sa grande taille. Pour commencer, si tu ne l'as pas deviné c'est que tu es vraiment bouchée : tu es une sorcière. Certes, pour moi, tu n'es pas totalement une sorcière étant donné que tes parents sont Moldus, mais tu as quand même des pouvoirs… Voilà le plus gros de l'histoire.

D'abord incrédule, un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Yeux dans les yeux, tous deux se regardaient comme pour voir la réaction de l'autre. La première chose que fit Hermione, c'est de rigoler à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Plus elle repensait à ce que Drago Malefoy lui avait dit, et plus son rire s'accentua. Elle rigolait, rigolait, à tel point qu'elle sentit des courbatures lui saisir le ventre. Enfin, elle réussit à se calmer mais s'essuya malgré tous ses yeux remplis de larmes. C'était nerveux, et soit elle rigolait, soit elle fondait en larmes. Une sorcière ? Elle n'y croyait pas un mot. Et pourtant… il avait une baguette et il l'avait soignée en quelques secondes, sans qu'elle ne garde aucune séquelle. Quand il avait combattu ce soi-disant Yaxley, elle avait vu des éclats de lumières sortir de ces baguettes… elle avait vu quelque chose qui ressemblait à du surnaturel… mais c'était impossible. Elle ne voulait pas le croire. Cela n'avait rien de logique et elle ne croyait absolument pas à tout ce qui était autre que matériel.

- Seigneur, c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en buvant cul sec le verre de vin que Malefoy s'était rempli précédemment.

- Non et c'est que le début. À l'âge de onze ans, tu as reçu une lettre chez tes parents et un professeur a dû te rendre visite pour t'expliquer la situation. Quand on est sorcier au Royaume-uni, on étudie au collège de Poudlard. En France, c'est Beauxbâtons. On apprend à se servir de la magie qui est en nous et à la contrôler. Tu as déjà dû te retrouver dans des situations étranges non ?

Hermione réfléchit intensément et repensa à quelques épisodes récents de sa vie, sans vraiment penser à des événements étranges qui auraient pu la frapper.

- Je suis désolée, mais rien d'anormal ne s'est passé depuis que je suis sur Paris.

Cette fois, Drago l'observait avec une incrédulité non dissimulée.

- Dans ce cas, répondit-il, c'est que quelqu'un a vraiment voulu te couper du monde magique. Te renfermer dans ta propre magie ou te la bloquer.

Hermione ne sut si elle devait le croire ou le prendre pour un fou furieux.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je fasse ça, marmonna Malefoy en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Fasse quoi ? s'étonna Hermione. M'apprendre que je ne suis pas humaine ? Que ma vie ne ressemble en rien à celle que je connais ? Que je suis différente des autres !

- De quoi te plains-tu ? Être sorcier c'est largement mieux qu'être Moldu !

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes-vous ici et pas dans l'autre Monde ?

Drago Malefoy se renfrogna et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit sa baguette, fit un geste vers les fenêtres, et aussitôt les volets s'ouvrirent à la volée. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sursauter bêtement et de sentir son cœur s'accélérer. Il avait ouvert les volets en se contentant d'un petit geste… C'était tout simplement impossible. La lumière du jour fit mal aux yeux à Hermione, qui mit du temps à s'habituer à la différence de luminosité. Elle vit cependant la haute silhouette de Malefoy s'approcher vers elle, la tête haute et ses yeux dans les siens, comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose de très sérieux. Son estomac se contracta face à ce regard si dur et beau à la fois.

- Écoute Granger, je ne pense pas que tu aurais dû venir ici. Je… Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi.

- Vraiment ? Et quelle est donc votre préoccupation première ?

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier ! cria Drago.

Face à l'impasse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Hermione réfléchit à toute vitesse, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour que Drago Malefoy puisse l'aider dans sa quête à retrouver la mémoire.

- Écoutez, reprit-elle calmement, je ne vous demande pas grand-chose… je veux juste que… est-ce-que vous pourriez me montrer votre Monde ? Je veux dire… est-ce que je peux au moins avoir une idée de ce qui se passe de l'autre côté ?

- Quoi, tu veux faire du shopping ? ironisa ce dernier en faisant les cent pas dans la salle à manger.

- Je suis juste… curieuse.

- Ne le sois pas, répondit gravement Drago.

Face à ce changement d'humeur si fréquent, Hermione ne comprenait pas comment réagir avec lui. Dès qu'elle essayait de lui parler ou d'en savoir un peu plus sur sa vie, il coupait court à la conversation et semblait furieux.

- Je vous promets qu'après vous n'aurez plus à me supporter, dit-elle en essayant de faire son plus beau sourire. Et que je vous ficherai la paix… pour toujours. Visiblement vous avez des gens après vous… je ne dirai jamais ou vous habitez, je serai muette comme une tombe.

Malefoy semblait réfléchir à la proposition. Elle ignorait ce qu'il pensait, mais la manière dont il fronçait ses sourcils, démontrait qu'il émettait toutes les thèses possibles de cette entrevue.

- Ok, je te montre quelques rues de sorciers et après je n'existe plus c'est clair ?

Hermione acquiesça en essayant de cacher son sourire de satisfaction.

- Demain sois prête pour quatorze heures, je viendrai te chercher chez toi.

- Pas de problème, approuva Hermione en sentant son cœur déborder de joie, vous avez un stylo pour que je vous note l'adresse ?

- Pas la peine, je trouverai, répliqua sèchement Malefoy.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, il reprit place sur son canapé et Hermione comprit que la conversation était terminée. Le plus doucement possible, elle se faufila de l'autre côté de la pièce et fut prête à partir, lorsqu'elle entendit derrière elle :

- Et au fait Granger ! Aucun Moldu ne doit être au courant pour notre Monde. Si jamais tu romps le règlement, la communauté Magique te le fera regretter et t'enverra tout droit au tribunal, compris ?

- Vraiment ?

- On fait tout pour protéger notre Monde, répondit-il le plus simplement possible.

Hermione hocha frénétiquement de la tête et partit aussitôt de l'appart. Ce qu'elle n'entendit pas cependant, ce furent les ricanements moqueurs de Drago Malefoy.

**XXXX**

Lorsqu'il entendit l'ascenseur l'avertir que Granger était bel et bien partie, Drago se mordilla la lèvre supérieure si violemment qu'il sentit le sang lui couler sur le bas du visage. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas ressenti la peur lui tirailler le ventre, mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. En quelques minutes d'intervalle, il s'était retrouvé face à un Mangemort et à Granger. Lui qui croyait comme tout le monde qu'elle était morte, il avait été plus que choqué en la voyant apparaître devant lui, qui plus est, dans une boîte de nuit en plein centre de Paris ! En même temps, combien y avait-il de chance de trouver Granger dans une boîte de nuit ? C'était bien sa veine.

Après les événements d'hier, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse le retrouver, mais il l'avait sous-estimé. Hermione Granger amnésique, c'était le comble ! Venir lui demander de l'aide… À lui ! Lui, qui s'était exilé en France pour échapper à l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Lui qui voulait se faire oublier de tout le Monde… Bien évidemment, il ne lui avait pratiquement rien dit sur l'état actuel du Monde Magique en Angleterre, ni de ses deux meilleurs amis qui devaient sans doute être morts à l'heure qu'il était. Il aurait pu également l'aider à lui faire retrouver la mémoire à l'aide d'un sort mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne voulait pas l'aider à se souvenir, de toute façon ce n'était pas son rôle à lui. Non, la seule solution qui lui restait, c'était de partir le plus vite possible de cet endroit, car si Yaxley était venu ici, il y en aurait d'autres qui ne tarderaient pas à venir lui rendre une petite visite. Oui, il partirait demain matin de très bonne heure, avant que Granger se rende compte qu'il ne tiendrait pas parole…

Le stress commençait de plus en plus à s'intensifier en lui.

Et s'il donnait Granger aux Mangemorts pour qu'on lui fiche la paix ? Non, c'était impossible, il savait qu'Il n'oublierait jamais sa trahison et qu'il ne serait jamais pardonné pour ce qu'il avait fait. La mort de son père lui avait démontré à quel point Il ferait son possible pour le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Et quand il repensait à Yaxley, qui avait trouvé son appartement alors qu'il avait un QI de moineau, il se dit que décidément, le côté du mal prenait de plus en plus de pouvoir chaque jour…

À ces souvenirs, Drago poussa un cri de rage et se précipita vers son meuble à whisky. Il fallait qu'il oublie, juste un moment, tous ses événements qui ne cessaient de le terrifier. Il aurait été heureux de devenir amnésique… Oui, très heureux, Granger ne savait pas la chance qu'elle avait. Vivre sans connaître tous les actes hideux qui se passaient dans ce pays… Sans se douter une seule seconde que la communauté Magique perdait de plus en plus de sorciers chaque jour… Que tous ceux comme Granger se retrouvaient à Azkaban parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le Sang Pur…

Après avoir bu un verre cul-sec, Drago se consola comme il put, en se disant qu'après tout, comparé à certains il avait une sacrée chance.

**XXXX**

_Elle avait peur et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se retrouvait dans une impasse, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Cachée derrière un gros chêne, elle essaya de ne pas se faire repérer mais sa respiration saccadée dévoilait sa présence et pouvait la mettre en danger, elle le savait. Sa baguette en main, elle était prête au combat, même si ses blessures la rendaient plus faible et lui ferait perdre automatiquement le combat. Où étaient __donc passés Harry __et Ron, pensa-t-elle, en sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Le froid lui tiraillait la peau et elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester dans sa cachette éternellement à moins de mourir de froid._

_Terrifiée, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle mais ne vit personne. Sans crier gare, elle commença à courir le plus vite possible. C'est alors qu'elle les vit, tous encercler autour d'elle en train de la poursuivre en la traitant de tous les noms. Des éclairs de lumières jaillirent de tous côtés mais elle les évita malgré son corps qui la torturait. Elle s'obligea à ne pas ralentir le pas, bien au contraire. Elle courut le plus vite possible, sans se soucier des lumières venant du Manoir, mais trébucha sur une branche, qui la fit tomber le long d'une descente dangereuse. Elle sentit son corps se tordre de douleur au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait mais était tout simplement incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste pour se protéger._

_Elle se retrouva à moitié évanouie au milieu de la forêt. Visiblement elle avait semé les Mangemorts…_

_C'est alors qu'elle aperçut deux yeux noirs devant elle. __Hermione voulut prendre __sa baguette pour se protéger mais elle ne l'avait plus sur elle. La vision brouillée, elle essaya tant bien que mal de voir qui allait la tuer… mais elle ne vit que ces yeux… ces yeux qu'elle connaissait… Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? Tout cela était impossible, elle hallucinait sûrement !_

_Lorsqu'elle le vit pointer sa baguette sur elle, Hermione ferma les yeux, et pensa à tous les gens à qui elle tenait. Elle les aimait plus que tout au Monde, et était désolée de les laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Mais c'était la fin pour elle…_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et poussa un cri de terreur. Elle transpirait comme jamais encore. Tout son corps tremblait de par l'affolement de son rêve et les dernières images qui hantaient son esprit. Qui était cet homme ? Était-elle en train d'halluciner ?

Elle courut hors de son lit et se précipita sur son bureau en écrivant deux mots. Elle savait qu'elle ne les aurait jamais oubliés, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Les rêves s'estompaient vite dans l'esprit, même si elle se doutait que celui-là resterait gravé dans sa mémoire toute sa vie. Elle tenta vainement de calmer sa respiration et partit prendre une douche pour enlever toute la moiteur de son corps. Mais avant de partir dans la salle de bains, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard aux deux mots qu'elle venait d'inscrire, les yeux mouillés par l'émotion qui l'envahissait.

**Harry et Ron.**

_Voilà, vous avez quelques éléments de réponses au sujet de l'amnésie d'Hermione ! A votre avis, qui a pu lui effacer la mémoire ? Et pourquoi ? Drago va-t-il laisser tomber Hermione ?… Promis, prochain post vendredi prochain ! Bonne journée : )_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que la rentrée n'a pas été trop dure, et que vous avez passé de très bonnes vacances. En ce vendredi, je vous laisse lire ce 4ème chapitre, qui, je l'espère vous plaira : ) Si des détails vous titillent, ou que vous avez quelque critique à me faire, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Après tout, toute critique est bonne à prendre : )_

_Bonne lecture_

Chapitre IV :

Hermione patientait, tournait en rond, se rongeait les ongles, faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, tentait de lire ses cours pour passer le temps mais finit par abandonner. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de regarder l'heure, elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas. Drago Malefoy l'avait trahi. Drago Malefoy lui avait menti et l'avait abandonnée. Face à cette conclusion, elle sentit chaque battement de son cœur lui faire mal, comme si on l'avait poignardé. Elle se força à garder son calme mais sans y parvenir. Très vite, de chaudes larmes vinrent s'installer sur ses joues et sa mâchoire trembla sous l'émotion. Le cerveau en ébullition, elle pestait contre elle-même. Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'écouter, mais au contraire insister auprès de lui… Elle avait été si naïve ! Et pourtant, après le rêve de la veille, elle avait des milliers de questions, encore plus qu'avant, c'était pour dire. Ne pas avoir de réponse allait la détruire, elle en était certaine.

Le cœur brisé, elle regarda sa montre qui lui indiqua quinze heures. Calmement, elle se leva, sécha ses larmes et prit la décision de ne pas se laisser faire. Elle allait le voir et lui dire entre quatre yeux, ce qu'elle pensait de son comportement et de ses manières. Oui, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire !

En colère, elle prit son sac et partit prendre le métro, en courant et sans s'occuper de la pluie qui tombait durement sur le sol.

**XXXX**

Elle arriva devant l'appartement de Drago Malefoy en un temps-record. Comme la dernière fois, elle se retrouva derrière la porte de son appartement et tapa si fort que le bruit résonna de longues secondes dans le couloir. Elle se fichait des voisins, elle voulait simplement le voir. Elle observa la porte intensément, comme si Malefoy allait surgir en lui hurlant « surprise » mais bien évidemment personne ne vint. En colère, elle tourna la poignée et eut la surprise de constater que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Étrange… Elle espérait toutefois ne pas tomber sur un homme dangereux, comme la veille.

À grands pas, elle entra et se figea net.

Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus aucun meuble, plus aucune trace de Drago Malefoy. Ne comprenant rien, elle fit le tour des pièces et inspecta chaque recoin de l'appartement, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Le moindre meuble aurait suffi à lui faire dire qu'elle n'avait rien halluciné mais elle ne trouva rien. Elle chercha même dans les placards, mais toujours rien. Aucune poussière, aucun indice ne montraient que quelqu'un avait habité ses lieux des mois auparavant. Quand elle se rendit à l'évidence qu'il avait totalement disparu de la circulation, Hermione poussa un cri de rage et s'effondra sur le sol, en tentant vainement de retrouver son calme. Pourquoi être parti ? Pourquoi l'avoir laissée seule ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait espérer avoir des réponses ? Hermione ressassait ses questions en boucle dans son esprit mais la réponse devint vite évidente : il avait pris peur. Elle se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille… N'était-elle pas soi-disant une des sorcières les plus recherchées d'Angleterre ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas la dénoncer ? Elle ne comprenait décidément plus rien. Mais où étaient donc passés son intelligence et son esprit de logique ? Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains et essaya de trouver des réponses. Comment trouver les fameux Harry et Ron maintenant que plus personne ne pouvait l'aider ? Et comment trouver le monde magique ? Comment retrouver ses racines ? Sans lui, c'était tout simplement impossible. La réponse était tout simplement évidente et profondément choquante. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais vivre comme avant. Elle ne pourrait plus faire semblant.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit les bruits de pas se rapprocher de l'appartement qu'au dernier moment. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une ombre apparut dans sa vision, qu'elle sursauta et crut voir un fantôme. Pâle, un homme portant un béret la regardait d'un air méfiant, et il se passa une main sur sa large moustache, comme pour réfléchir à la situation. Ses yeux noirs la détaillaient de haut en bas et Hermione fut incapable de s'expliquer. Elle n'arrivait plus à avoir les idées claires. Visiblement, soit il la prenait pour une clocharde, soit pour une folle.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ma p'tite dame? demanda-t-il d'une voix très grave. Cet appartement est privé et des voisins m'ont appelé pour me dire que vous faisiez beaucoup de bruit dans le couloir. Je ne suis que le concierge mais vous devriez partir avant que la police ne vienne. Ici on n'aime pas beaucoup les nouveaux venus et je risque d'avoir des problèmes si vous restez.

- Je… je suis désolée, répondit Hermione en se relevant péniblement de sa place. Je… je croyais que Drago Malefoy était ici mais… il est parti. Sans me le dire. J'ai perdu mon sang-froid… Je ne voulais pas vous causer d'ennuis, vraiment.

- Drago Malefoy ? s'étonna l'homme. Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler.

Cette fois, Hermione le regardait comme si c'était lui qui avait un problème.

- Il… il habitait ici, s'exclama-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits. Pendant des mois ! Je suis passée hier pour le voir et je vous assure qu'il se trouvait ici !

- Le dernier habitant de cet appartement était un homme à la retraite, continua le concierge en haussant le ton, et il est mort depuis des mois, sans que personne ne veuille de cet appartement. Je travaille ici depuis trente ans et croyez-moi mademoiselle, il n'y a jamais eu personne du nom de Drago Malefoy habitant dans cet immeuble. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, vous devez partir.

Hermione essaya de ne rien relever, ne comprenant plus rien à la situation. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que tous ces évènements étaient arrivés en aussi peu de temps. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait fait Drago, car elle était sûre qu'il avait fait en sorte d'effacer ses traces. Encore une fois. Sans un regard pour le concierge – elle avait trop honte – elle partit vite de l'appartement, la respiration saccadée et les nerfs à cran.

Arrivée à l'extérieur, elle ne put s'empêcher de constater par elle-même que la situation était délirante. Elle regarda les noms des habitants de l'immeuble sur l'interphone et fut choquée de constater que le nom Drago Malefoy avait bel et bien disparu. Comme s'il n'avait jamais habité entre ces quatre murs.

Si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle savait, elle se serait prise pour une folle. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être allait-elle devenir folle… Le cœur complètement brisé, elle marcha lentement dans les rues de Paris et pour la première fois, elle ne fit même pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Non, elle n'avait plus goût à rien et comprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

**XXXX**

Allongée sous une couette qui lui réchauffa le corps malgré son état de déprime, Hermione essayait de s'endormir sans aucun succès. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle passait son samedi après-midi au lit, à pleurer lamentablement sans réussir à se reprendre. Habituellement, elle se rendait dans des musées ou des expositions qui lui parlaient bien et qui était très intéressante pour la culture générale… Mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus goût à ces habitudes. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et essayer de reprendre une vie normale. Car elle n'était pas normale.

Pour la énième fois, elle entendit son téléphone portable sonner mais ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait parler à personne. Elle ne voulait que le silence et dormir pour toujours. Elle posa un coussin sur sa tête, priant pour réussir à trouver le calme et finit par s'endormir et à se trouver dans un pays sans rêve.

Soudain, ce fut le bruit de son interphone qui rompit le silence, mais là encore, elle ne prit pas la peine de se lever et essaya tant bien que mal de ne plus s'occuper de cette sonnerie permanente. Enfin, le bruit cessa et elle se remit à pleurer et à maudire Drago Malefoy. Pour la énième fois, elle se posa la même question : Pourquoi ?

- Hermione ! Ouvre tout de suite ! hurla Mathieu derrière sa porte d'entrée.

- On sait que tu es là ! continua Manon.

Les tapements sur la porte s'intensifièrent mais Hermione ne bougea pas.

- Je t'assure que l'on va défoncer la porte !

Cette fois, Hermione se releva péniblement de son lit. Défoncer la porte ? Sûrement pas, elle ne voulait pas payer la caution à son propriétaire, pensa-t-elle avec amertume. D'un pas lent, elle se releva et tenta d'ignorer son état physique. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir attrapé la grippe et de ne plus avoir aucune force. Elle ouvrit péniblement la porte et lorsqu'elle vit le regard catastrophé de Manon et Mathieu, elle comprit qu'ils s'attendaient sûrement à tout sauf à cela.

- Mon Dieu, s'exclama Manon en la regardant avec inquiétude, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Il t'a brutalisée ? Tu veux porter plainte ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se remit au lit, désireuse de se réveiller de ce mauvais rêve qui durait décidément trop longtemps. Elle n'était pas en état de parler à ses deux amis, et ne le voulait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Mathieu en lui enlevant la couette.

- Il est parti, s'exclama Hermione d'une voix enrouée. Parti comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

- Comment ça il est parti ?

- Il s'est servi de moi… il me l'avait promis mais il n'a pas tenu parole. Je me suis fait avoir comme une imbécile voilà tout ! C'est un menteur !

- Menti sur quoi ? Sur ton ancienne vie ? demanda Manon d'une petite voix. Peut-être a-t-il pris peur et a préféré prendre la fuite ?

Hermione commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Elle observa avec colère son amie et répondit sèchement :

- Non il ne m'a pas menti c'est justement pour cette raison que j'avais besoin de lui !

Manon ne comprenait visiblement rien à la conversation et elle se tourna vers Mathieu, comme pour lui demander de l'aide.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a appris ? reprit Mathieu en tentant de s'interposer.

- Je ne peux rien dire, répondit Hermione en retombant lourdement sur ses coussins.

- Rien dire ? À nous ? râla Manon. C'est la meilleure !

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- Alors explique-moi !

- Je ne veux pas m'expliquer, je ne veux pas en parler ! Je veux seulement être seule et rester dans ce lit pour toujours.

Cette fois, un silence glacial s'installa dans la pièce. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas voulu expliquer la situation de cette manière mais les mots avaient dépassé ses pensées. Hermione n'arrivait même plus à se comprendre. Ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient inquiétés pour elle, ils voulaient de ses nouvelles, et voilà qu'elle leur parlait mal et ne répondait à aucune de leurs questions en leur montrant clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas de leur présence. Elle se détestait de leur faire subir cette situation, mais elle savait que c'était le seul moyen. Elle n'avait pas envie que le Gouvernement Magique vienne la chercher comme le lui avait dit Malefoy. À bout de nerfs, elle sentit des larmes de rage recommencer à couler.

- Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle en sentant une boule lui saisir la gorge. Je ne devrais pas vous parler de cette manière. Je suis juste… à cran.

Mathieu tenta de sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste attendri. Un peu de compassion faisait du bien, c'était vrai, mais elle avait horreur d'être le centre de l'attention et que l'on s'inquiète pour elle.

- Tu nous en parleras quand tu te sentiras prête, ok ?

Elle aurait dû leur répondre que c'était impossible, mais pour ne pas leur faire de peine, elle acquiesça en espérant paraître convaincante…

- Excuse-moi Manon, continua-t-elle en voyant qu'elle a eu du mal à se remettre de sa réaction.

- C'est bon, laisse tomber. On déteste te voir dans cet état, on n'a tellement pas l'habitude ! Normalement c'est à moi de pleurer parce qu'un salopard m'a laissé tomber et brisé le cœur.

- Et tu es largement plus têtue quand on vient te consoler, continua Mathieu en adressant un clin d'œil à Hermione. Moins… docile.

- Oh c'est bon, râla Manon en souriant en coin malgré tout.

- Je me demande ce que je ferais sans vous, marmonna Hermione en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Tu continuerais de te morfondre sur cet imbécile de Malefoy ! déclara Manon en haussant les épaules. Je te jure que si je le recroise, je le tue !

Hermione ricana.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne le reverras pas de sitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Disons qu'il a disparu pour toujours… comme par magie.

Mathieu et Manon haussèrent les épaules. Après tout, Hermione avait toujours tendance à dramatiser… Mais c'était sa personnalité, et ils l'aimaient pour ce qu'elle était alors ils évitèrent de la juger. Tout sourire, ils prirent Hermione dans leurs bras en tentèrent de la consoler d'une situation dont ils n'avaient même pas idée.

**XXXX**

Malgré quelques sourires hésitants émis en leur compagnie, Mathieu et Manon se rendirent vite compte qu'Hermione n'était plus la même depuis le jour où ils l'avaient vue recroquevillée dans son lit, le visage trahi par les larmes. Le regard souvent dans le vide, elle semblait ressasser les évènements des derniers jours en continu et son humeur s'en faisait ressentir. Elle se mettait souvent en colère, gardait le silence lorsqu'on lui posait une question, semblait triste à longueur de journée et ne riait même plus avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Malgré cela, elle continuait de faire acte de présence à la fac, le regard ailleurs et sans prendre aucune note. Elle ne posait plus aucune question aux professeurs, ne rendait pas les devoirs à temps et ne levait pratiquement pas la main quand on l'appelait lors des TD. Face à cette situation, Manon et Mathieu commencèrent à s'inquiéter comme jamais. Ils avaient beau essayer de la faire sortir en ville, de réviser avec elle pour les prochains partiels, et même à l'inviter à des expositions, sans que rien ne marche. Hermione déprimait jours après jours et son physique s'en faisait ressentir. Elle avait perdu du poids, c'était un fait, et ses joues se creusaient de jour en jour. Sans parler de la pâleur de son visage qui dévoilait son état de fatigue et de déprime. Hermione était en train de se rendre malade sans que personne ne puisse véritablement l'aider.

Un matin, dans les couloirs de l'école, Manon ne tint plus et obligea Hermione à lui faire face. Surprise, celle-ci n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, que Manon s'écria :

- Écoute Hermione, je commence à en avoir marre de te voir dans cet état-là. Je t'aime, tu devrais le savoir, et je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour t'aider… je ne sais pas quoi faire pour retrouver LA Hermione que je connais !

Gêné, Mathieu ne dit rien et préféra se racler la gorge, le regard centré sur un groupe d'étudiants qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

- Il faut que je retrouve Drago Malefoy, se contenta de répondre Hermione. J'ai beau chercher partout sur Internet, j'échoue à chaque fois et je...

- Attends, tu es en train de nous dire… que tu continues à LE chercher ? cria Manon. Après ce qu'il t'a fait ? Mais tu es complètement folle !

- Je dois lui parler !

Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec colère, avec, encore une fois, Mathieu au milieu pour calmer les choses. Il se plaça entre elles, et poussa un large soupir, comme pour s'encourager à dire ce à quoi il avait pensé depuis quelques jours.

- Si tu veux le retrouver, dit-il d'une voix forte, il y a peut-être une solution… même si je doute qu'elle fonctionne.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à pétiller et à reprendre vie. Elle regardait Mathieu avec un tel espoir, qu'il se mit à avoir peur que sa solution ne marche pas. Stressé, il se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge.

- Et… peut-être que le fameux Julien sait où il se trouve. Apparemment ils étaient très amis.

- Je ne pense pas, se renfrogna Hermione. Malefoy était cachottier sur sa vie et même s'il était proche de Julien, je ne crois pas qu'il...

- Essaie de voir ce qu'il te dit avant de parler ! râla une nouvelle fois Manon. C'est toujours mieux que de te voir dépérir jour après jour.

- Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas où est Julien.

- Facile, répondit simplement Manon. C'est le gérant de la boîte où l'on a été l'autre fois.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas dit plus tôt ?

**XXXX**

De jour, le bâtiment de la boite de nuit n'avait rien d'accueillant. La façade était en assez mauvais état et la rue déserte ne donnait pas envie de rentrer une minute dans cet endroit. Si elle n'y était pas déjà rentrée, Hermione aurait cru à un canular si elle avait entendu que c'était un endroit côté des étudiants. Malgré tout, elle ne perdit pas espoir et marcha à grands pas vers l'immeuble, désireuse de connaître un soupçon de vérité. Ses deux amis sur les talons, elle ignora leurs regards pesants. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été facile à vivre ces quelques semaines… mais la disparition de Malefoy l'avait fortement secouée, sans parler de toutes ces nuits qu'elle passait à faire le même rêve : celui où elle se retrouvait pourchassée par des dizaines hommes alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément Harry et Ron. À certains moments, elle avait l'impression de perdre l'esprit et elle se sentait si fatiguée, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se lever le matin. S'il n'y avait pas eu Manon et Mathieu pour la pousser à vivre, elle se serait laissée complètement aller…

Par simple politesse, Hermione frappa à la porte de la boite et ouvrit aussitôt la porte sans attendre que quelqu'un vienne. Elle entra comme si elle était chez elle malgré les protestations de Mathieu et Manon et hurla :

- Julien ! Il faut que l'on parle !

Sa voix désespérée résonna dans la grande salle et Hermione attendit, le corps crispé. Ils entendirent des pas au-dessus d'eux et aussitôt elle aperçut un homme descendre les escaliers de la partie VIP, qui les regardaient avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Le crâne chauve, il portait des lunettes si épaisses qu'Hermione se demandait où il avait bien pu trouver de telles paires. De petite taille, il s'exclama d'une voix étrangement grave :

- Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

- Il faut que je voie Julien, répondit Hermione d'une voix sèche. Tout de suite.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en état de recevoir qui que ce soit. Mais vous devriez peut-être me laisser vos noms et quand il aura le temps, il vous appellera.

- Non je ne quitterai pas cet endroit tant que je ne lui aurai pas parlé !

- Hermione, ça suffit, murmura Mathieu visiblement gêné.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ? s'exclama une voix qu'Hermione aurait reconnue entre mille.

Visiblement énervé, Julien s'avança vers eux, un éclair de surprise sur le visage.

- C'est bon Gérard, je m'en occupe, dit-il en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement. Que me vaut ta visite surprise ? reprit-il, en observant Hermione d'un regard profond. Oh! attends, je crois avoir deviné. Tu ne chercherais pas Drago par hasard ?

Cette fois, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de cacher sa nervosité. Elle comprit qu'il était informé de son départ et que finalement leur amitié était peut-être plus sincère qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

- Suis-moi, dit-il, en montant à l'étage, mais seule.

- Il n'est pas question que tu y ailles seule ! s'énerva Manon. C'est peut-être un piège !

- Un piège ? demanda Julien en haussant un sourcil.

- Je reviens vite, promis Hermione qui montait déjà les escaliers.

Le cœur battant elle s'avança vers une pièce qui ressemblait à un bureau particulièrement mal rangé. Julien s'installa dans un large fauteuil, le visage fatigué et les traits tirés.

- Ferme la porte, ordonna-t-il.

Hermione s'exécuta et dit aussitôt, sans s'inquiéter de ce qui allait suivre :

- Il faut que je le voie. C'est important.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais il n'est plus ici. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais crois moi je ne l'avais jamais vu si…paniqué.

- Pourquoi a-t-il si peur ?

- Parce que tu t'appelles Hermione Granger.

- Vous connaissez… son secret ? demanda Hermione en rougissant.

- Que c'est un sorcier ? Oui bien sûr, puisque je le suis également.

Choquée, Hermione l'observait sans rien comprendre. Visiblement satisfait de lui avoir cloué le bec, Julien sortit de son bureau une baguette, un peu plus longue que celle que Malefoy lui avait montrée mais aussi élégante que dans ses souvenirs.

- Que… comment vous êtes-vous connus ?

- Curieuse hein ? On se connaît depuis pas mal de temps maintenant… Nos parents nous obligeaient à parler ensemble, soit en anglais soit en français. Nous étions en quelque sorte des correspondants… On s'envoyait pas mal de nouvelles par hiboux… et quand j'ai appris que tu étais la fameuse Hermione Granger… j'ai cru que c'était une blague.

- Comment cela ?

- Vous vous détestiez au collège, il me parlait souvent de toi et de tes… amis… Bref il était venu en France pour être un minimum tranquille et tu as tout gâché. Maintenant il est parti et si tu veux mon avis, il ne reviendra pas de sitôt.

- Que fuyait-il ?

- Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Le Monde Magique est en guerre dans tout le Royaume-Unis.

- Je… quoi ?

Julien ne répondit pas, il savait qu'elle avait bien compris.

- Vous devez m'aider Julien.

- Hors de question, répondit ce dernier. Je ne veux pas être mêlé à toutes vos histoires. Tu devrais partir maintenant, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

- Pas question !

Le regard dur, Julien l'observait avec colère.

- Écoute Granger, je suis français et je ne veux pas avoir des ennuis avec ton pays, c'est clair? La justice n'existe plus en Angleterre, alors profite de ta nouvelle vie parce que beaucoup de sorciers anglais aimeraient être à ta place, surtout ceux de ta catégorie. Maintenant fiche le camp avant que je te jette un sort qui te fasse comprendre de quoi je suis capable.

- Vous êtes des lâches ! Tous autant que vous êtes !

- On tient à nos vies, c'est différent. Au revoir Granger.

Lasse que tout soit si compliqué, Hermione jura entre ses dents et partit du bureau en prenant soin de claquer la porte.

Julien resta assis quelques secondes de plus et se passa un geste nerveux dans ses cheveux. Il avait eu raison de la mettre dehors, il avait choisi son camp et ne comptait pas en changer maintenant qu'il savait que son Monde se trouvait dans une impasse. Granger avait eu sa chance mais elle semblait bien trop butée pour qu'elle n'en reste là. Elle allait revenir le voir, c'était certain, et elle lui apporterait des ennuis. Son choix était désormais fait.

En tremblant, il s'empara de sa baguette et une poignée de parchemin s'envola dans sa direction. À l'aide d'une plume, il n'écrivit que quatre mots, dont ils savaient qu'ils plairaient à son destinataire et qu'il serait bien récompensé pour son geste :

_Granger est en vie._

Avec une voix sévère, il appela Gérard qui apparut devant lui la respiration saccadée et le visage dégluant de transpiration.

- Monsieur ? demanda-t-il en se baissant presque devant lui.

- J'ai besoin que tu envoies un hibou express.

- Bien entendu. Qui est le destinataire ?

- Bellatrix Lestrange, répondit Julien en esquissant un sourire mesquin.

_Aïe vous aviez des doutes sur Julien ou pas du tout ? Pensez-vous qu'Hermione va se faire avoir par ce traitre ? A votre avis, Drago va-t-il revenir ? Pas trop déçu qu'il se soit enfui ? Le prochain chapitre sera assez riche en émotion pour cette pauvre Hermione … Je vous laisse à vos suppositions : ) Merci de m'avoir lue !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Nous sommes Vendredi, donc je vous donne le chapitre 5, comme convenu :D La musique d'Evanescence « My Immortal » m'a beaucoup inspiré pour ce début de chapitre, en fait je pense que c'est l'une des musiques qui colle le plus avec ma fiction (si ça vous dit de l'écouter ...). Beaucoup ont été déçu du chapitre précédent, et de la réaction de Drago … Sachez que Drago n'est pas un héros parfait comme Harry par exemple :P il reste un Serpentard qui pense d'abord à lui. Enfin, de toute façon vous serez plus avancés quand vous aurez lu le chapitre^^ Je remercie__** lily**__ et__** mama **__pour leurs commentaires très sympas, ainsi qu'à vous tous qui m'avez laissé vos impressions et vos ressentis. Je tiens également à faire de gros bisous à mon Bêta, __**PetitMilou **__qui fait un travail génial, et qui prends soin de rendre cette fiction plus agréable à lire. Merci aussi à __**Lilyannerora **__pour sa correction des fautes ) _

Chapitre 5

Assise sur le bureau de son appartement, Hermione montrait fébrilement à Mathieu les recherches qu'elle avait faites sur Drago Malefoy sans parvenir à trouver le moindre indice. Juste après être partie de chez Julien, Manon avait refusé de le retrouver boire un café, prétextant un rendez-vous avec sa sœur. Hermione savait que toute cette histoire commençait à l'agacer, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre aisément. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle ne lui avait fait aucune remarque désobligeante. Et puis après tout, Manon avait fait son maximum pour lui venir en aide, ce qui était le plus important.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait rien sur lui, annonça Mathieu d'un petit air satisfait. Ce type est pratiquement invisible sur Internet !

- Il faut que je le retrouve…

- Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ?

- Parce qu'il me connaît mieux que je ne me connais. Quand j'ai parlé avec lui et qu'il m'a dévoilé quelques détails sur ma vie d'avant… je me suis sentie revivre. On ne peut pas dire qu'il m'apprécie beaucoup pourtant, mais je ne sais pas… j'avais l'impression de renaître, j'avais de l'espoir, tu comprends.

Mathieu ne dit rien, mais fit un sourire désolé à Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider et apparemment cette situation le rendait furieux. Tendrement, il prit la main d'Hermione et la serra fort dans la sienne.

- Je ne veux plus te voir malheureuse, dit-il en l'observant droit dans les yeux. Ces derniers jours, ça a été très difficile de te voir dépérir de jour en jour, on essayait de te rendre heureuse mais sans résultat… tu sais, on ne peut sans doute pas t'aider à retrouver la mémoire mais sache qu'on sera toujours là pour toi.

Touchée, Hermione ne dit rien, même si son cœur débordait de joie en entendant ces mots. Elle avait peut-être tout oublié de sa vie d'avant, mais cela lui avait au moins permis de se faire deux amis merveilleux. Mathieu lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et s'arrêta net, comme s'il venait de voir une chose intrigante.

- Qui sont Harry et Ron ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je pensais que tu ne connaissais personne à part nous deux.

- En fait je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione en sentant ses joues rosir. Dernièrement je fais des rêves étranges ou je ne fais que penser à ces deux personnes… Harry et Ron. J'ai l'impression de les connaître mais rien ne me vient. Tu dois me prendre pour une folle.

- On est en psycho, tu te souviens ? En fait c'est assez intéressant, tu te souviens de ce cours sur l'interprétation des rêves de Freud ?

- Tu crois que j'essaie de m'envoyer des messages venant de mon subconscient, se moqua Hermione.

- Il se peut que tu commences à te rappeler des derniers évènements de ta vie avant que tu ne perdes la mémoire et que tu n'arrêtes pas de faire ce rêve parce que tu ne veux pas te rappeler de la suite. Peut-être que ton inconscient veut te protéger.

- Mais je veux savoir !

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter mais peut-être que tu as peur de savoir et que tu te bloques l'esprit sans le reconnaître. Ce ne sont que des suppositions bien sûr mais réfléchis-y.

- C'est intéressant… Quand j'ai parlé à Malefoy, il m'a dit que… j'avais une sorte de blocage dans mes… enfin laisse tomber.

Sans se soucier le moins du monde de la phrase qu'Hermione venait de dire, Mathieu observait intensément quelque chose sur le bureau qui semblait beaucoup l'amuser. Cette dernière s'étonna de sa réaction et comprit immédiatement lorsqu'elle vit la page de couverture d'un livre parlant de magie. Elle se mit à rougir et à sentir son cœur s'accélérer d'appréhension. Elle qui avait tant pris soin de cacher tous les livres qu'elle empruntait à la bibliothèque portant sur le thème du surnaturel, voilà qu'elle oubliait de ranger celui-là! Elle se montrait décidément bien trop tête en l'air ces derniers temps.

- C'est ce à quoi tu passes tes soirées ? la nargua-t-il. Tu espères retrouver Malefoy en récitant le fameux abracadabra ?

- Bien sûr que non, marmonna Hermione sans le regarder dans les yeux. Une après-midi, je m'ennuyais et je suis donc allée à la bibliothèque. Tu me connais, quand je commence un livre, il faut que je le termine alors je l'ai emprunté sans vraiment faire attention… Je ne m'intéresse pas du tout à la magie si cela peut t'intéresser.

Mathieu ricana mais lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, son sourire se transforma en grimace.

- J'ai rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour notre stage et je vais être en retard, s'exclama-t-il précipitamment.

- Comme d'habitude, se moqua Hermione.

- Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ? Tu ne seras pas seule…

- Vas-y ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, le rassura Hermione.

- Je t'appelle ce soir dès que je suis rentré. Tu me répondras hein ?

Hermione esquissa un petit sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue en lui passant son sac à dos qu'il allait oublier. Avant de partir de chez elle, il lui jeta un regard inquiet et s'exclama en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil :

- Ne lis pas trop toutes ces bêtises. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir arriver en cours avec un chapeau pointu !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais promis néanmoins à Mathieu de ne plus lire aucun livre sur la magie. Elle l'observa courir dans les couloirs et attendit de ne plus le voir avant de fermer la porte. Quand elle se retrouva toute seule dans son appartement qu'elle chérissait tant, elle se sentit d'un seul coup très isolé ce qui l'étonna au plus haut point. D'habitude si désireuse de passer du temps seule entre ses quatre murs, dernièrement elle avait de plus en plus de mal à y rester plus de quelques heures. Elle était certaine que c'était à cause de cette histoire qu'elle agissait différemment et qu'elle changeait de jour en jour. Il fallait dire que les échecs qu'elle enchaînait sur ses recherches la déprimaient terriblement. N'ayant pas l'habitude de ne pas contrôler une situation, on pouvait dire que ces dernières semaines elle avait fait fort. D'abord Malefoy qui disparaissait de la circulation, puis Julien qui lui disait qu'il faisait partie du monde magique mais qu'il était hors de question de l'aider… Elle se sentait particulièrement incomprise et seule. Bien sûr Manon et Mathieu étaient là pour elle, mais ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas l'aider car elle devait garder secret le fait qu'elle soit sorcière. À ces pensées, Hermione se mit à ricaner sans éprouver aucune joie. Une sorcière. Parfois encore elle avait peur qu'il ne se soit joué d'elle et qu'il ait menti encore une fois à son sujet. Déjà qu'il avait omis de dire que la guerre menaçait son monde, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore apprendre mis à part qu'elle était recherchée par les autorités magiques ! Rien qu'en y pensant, elle en avait des frissons. Hermione Granger, une criminelle, c'était tout simplement impensable. Elle qui idolâtrait le droit et la justice…

Face à toutes ces pensées peu engageantes, un léger mal de tête commençait à l'envahir. Pour éviter qu'il n'empire, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et prit une douche avec une eau tellement chaude que bientôt la pièce fut envahie de buée. L'eau lui procurait un bien fou et elle profita donc de ce moment de bien-être pour ne plus penser aux derniers évènements qui lui faisaient si peur. Lorsqu'elle sentit que l'eau refroidissait, elle coupa le courant et s'entoura d'une serviette, face au miroir. Elle essuya d'une main la buée qui le recouvrait et s'observa une nouvelle fois avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle essayait de briser son reflet. Ses cheveux mouillés pendaient sur ses épaules et lui donnait un air plus vulnérable que d'habitude. Toutefois, la lueur qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux était nouvelle, comme si elle se montrait plus dure qu'avant, plus forte, plus courageuse…

Énervée par ce rituel de s'observer pour espérer revoir des flashs dans son esprit, Hermione s'habilla rapidement. Alors qu'elle remettait sa dernière paire de chaussettes, elle entendit des éclats de voix dans le couloir et devina aussitôt que c'était son couple de voisins qui recommençait à se chamailler. Quand elle les entendait se mettre en colère, ce n'était même pas la peine d'espérer passer une bonne nuit. Quand ils commençaient, ils ne s'arrêtaient plus. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, se disant que décidément ce n'était pas sa journée. En soupirant, elle sortit de la salle de bain et ferma les volets, d'un geste automatique et le regard ailleurs. Elle se sentait tellement ridicule de continuer à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Rester chez elle, se dorloter, pendant que d'autres étaient au combat… Est-ce que Harry et Ron étaient toujours en vie ? Chaque fois qu'elle pensait à eux, son cœur cessait de battre. Elle s'en voulait tellement de les avoir abandonnés… Est-ce que c'était l'un deux qui s'était approché d'elle lorsqu'elle avait chuté après sa course ? Ces yeux si noirs qui ne cessaient de la terrifier…

- Ça suffit, n'y pense plus, se dit-elle à haute voix pour se donner du courage.

Elle alluma toutes les lumières de son appartement, ainsi que des bougies, se disant que c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité chez elle. Et elle était tellement motivée, qu'elle allait même se préparer un bon petit repas ! Oui, c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Prête à passer un petit moment dans sa cuisinette, elle s'attacha les cheveux, et sortit du frigo tous les ingrédients dont elle allait avoir besoin. Bientôt, poivrons, parmesans, blancs de poulets, oignons et champignons furent entreposés sur son plan de travail, bien trop petit pour ce qu'elle voulait faire. À l'aide d'une planche à découper, elle se mit à préparer ses poivrons et à faire chauffer de l'huile pour sa future préparation. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle adorait faire la cuisine mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne penser à rien et se concentrer sur son petit plat. Joyeuse malgré tout, elle se mit à chantonner une petite chanson qu'elle s'était elle-même inventée. Prête à s'occuper de ses champignons, elle poussa un cri strident et particulièrement aigüe, lorsqu'à ses pieds, se matérialisa une ombre qui poussa des jurons si scandaleux. Ne comprenant pas comment ce personnage à capuche avait pu arriver chez elle et pourquoi elle s'empara frénétiquement d'une poêle et frappa le nouveau venu sur le crâne avant qu'il ne puisse se lever et se présenter à elle. Aussitôt, ce dernier s'effondra et ne bougea plus.

La poêle toujours dans le creux de ses mains, elle s'approcha de l'imposteur en tremblant et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle constata que la capuche cachait en réalité le visage de Drago Malefoy.

**XXXX**

Un grand bol à ses côtés, Hermione passait de l'eau froide sur le visage de Malefoy à l'aide d'un gant pour l'aider à se réveiller mais il fallait croire qu'elle l'avait un peu trop assommé. Elle avait voulu l'amener sur son lit, mais étant bien trop lourd, elle s'était contentée de lui caler la tête sur un coussin Bob l'Éponge. Pendant tout le temps où elle prit soin de lui, elle ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il lui était arrivé et elle oublia vite la colère qu'elle lui portait. L'état de Malefoy l'inquiétait. Ses cheveux si blonds étaient sales et pendaient sur son visage transpirant et fiévreux. Bientôt, elle aperçut qu'une grosse tache de sang s'écoulait sur ses hanches. Inquiète, elle voulut voir les dégâts, lorsqu'une main se posa fermement sur la sienne. Hermione sursauta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Malefoy venait de se réveiller et semblait furieux comme jamais.

- Je suis désolée, bégaya-t-elle. J'ai pris peur, je ne savais pas que c'était toi et…

- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis inconscient ?

- Je… je ne sais pas, cinq minutes peut-être, répondit Hermione en se disant qu'elle avait frappé trop fort.

- Il faut partir, et vite, ordonna Malefoy en essayant de se lever.

- Tu dois rester couché ! s'énerva Hermione. Tu es blessé et il faut te soigner. Reste ici, je vais chercher un manteau et je t'amène de suite à l'hôpital.

Avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas, Malefoy s'empara une nouvelle fois de sa main, avec une telle force qu'elle grimaça de douleur.

- On n'a pas le temps. Prépare un sac avec de quoi manger et se soigner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione inquiète

- Ils viennent te chercher.

Cette fois, Hermione n'essaya pas de se dégager de la poigne de Malefoy, au contraire. Une peur sans nom s'empara d'elle et elle en eut presque honte. Où était donc passé son courage habituel ?

- Dépêche-toi ! hurla Malefoy.

Hermione ne chercha pas à avoir d'autres explications et se précipitait déjà vers son placard pour prendre tout ce qu'elle trouvait sous ses doigts et le mettre dans son sac à dos. Elle entendit Malefoy marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait de grands gestes avec sa baguette magique tout autour de l'appartement. Faible, il semblait près de s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre.

- Ça les ralentira un peu, dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

- Est-ce que je vais enfin savoir ce qui se passe ? s'énerva Hermione en allant chercher un manteau. Tu as l'air vraiment en mauvais état, il faut arrêter l'hémorragie ou tu…

- Plus tard, râla Malefoy.

- Mais de qui est-ce que tu parles ?

- Tu croyais vraiment en apprendre plus sur notre monde en lisant ces conneries ? demanda Malefoy en balançant à ses pieds le livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui dire le fond de sa pensée, un bruit sourd résonna dans l'immeuble et elle sentit aussitôt après son appartement trembler. Tous ses bibelots et ses cours se retrouvèrent sur le sol, comme si un immense tremblement de terre venait d'avoir lieu en plein Paris. Elle entendit dans le couloir des hurlements de ses voisins et des pas précipités dans tout l'immeuble.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? paniqua Hermione

- Trop tard, murmura Drago en pâlissant un peu plus.

- Est-ce que tu vas enfin m'expliquer ?

À peine avait-elle dit cette phrase, qu'un éclat de rire résonna dans le hall du couloir et aussitôt après sa porte d'entrée explosa. Le bruit sourd l'assourdit pendant quelques secondes et lorsqu'elle vit Drago voler à travers la pièce et percuter le mur en pleine face, elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler. En face d'elle se tenaient un homme et une femme qui la regardaient avec une telle haine, qu'elle comprit qu'ils étaient là pour s'en prendre à elle ou pire, la tuer. Un rire sadique s'échappa une nouvelle fois de la gorge de la femme et d'un coup de baguette, elle envoya à son tour Hermione valser contre le mur. Une douleur lancinante vint la frapper en plein visage et elle s'écroula à son tour sur le sol, la vision floutée pendant quelques secondes. Elle aperçut les deux individus qui allaient rentrer chez elle pour mieux les tuer, mais à peine firent -il un pas dans l'appartement, qu'une lueur bleutée s'empara d'eux et les envoya à l'autre bout du couloir. Hermione ne comprenait décidément plus rien mais elle profita de ce laps de temps pour courir vers Malefoy qui semblait bien mal en point.

- Ma baguette… souffla-t-il.

- Où est-elle ? s'écria Hermione complètement paniquée

Il lui montra du bout du doigt le lit d'Hermione. Sans réfléchir, elle courut dans la direction indiquée et essaya de ne pas se concentrer sur les cris des deux malfaiteurs. Arrivée à destination, elle regarda sous le lit et, bien entendu, aperçut la baguette bien au milieu du lit, là où il lui était pratiquement impossible de l'atteindre.

- Greyback, tue-les ! hurla la femme.

Sans se soucier de la douleur qui lui tenaillait le bras à force d'essayer de récupérer la fameuse baguette, Hermione faillit pleurer de joie lorsqu'elle sentit le bout de bois sous ses doigts. Mais aussitôt après, quand elle aperçut les pieds des ennemis réussir à rentrer dans son appartement, elle comprit que la partie n'était pas encore gagnée.

La femme l'aperçut en premier et un sourire démoniaque envahit son visage. Les cheveux aussi noirs que son âme, elle était encore plus pâle que Malefoy, presque fantomatique, ce qui la rendait encore plus menaçante qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Alors Granger, minauda-t-elle en l'observant avec une fausse compassion. On a perdu la mémoire ? On ne se souvient plus de qui on est ? Tu ne te souviens pas de notre dernière rencontre ?

Une colère sans nom s'empara d'Hermione. Cette femme la répugnait et son rire continu lui fichait une chair de poule incontrôlable. La baguette aussitôt pointée sur son cœur, Hermione, ne prit pas peur et fut même plus rapide. Sans réfléchir mais en sentant son sang bouillir dans ses veines, elle pointa la baguette de Drago Malefoy vers la femme et aussitôt des flammes orangées l'atteignirent en plein sur sa robe. Surprise, celle-ci se mit à pousser des hurlements stridents et à vociférer des paroles menaçantes. Avec une énergie nouvelle et sans essayer de comprendre comment elle avait réussi ce coup-là, Hermione courut une nouvelle fois vers Malefoy et sentit son cœur la lâcher lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage d'un homme aux grandes canines qui se penchaient un peu trop près de lui. Sans réfléchir et avant qu'il ne le voie venir, elle attrapa sa fameuse poêle à frire et frappa la créature en plein sur le crâne. KO pendant quelques secondes, Hermione profita de ce laps de temps pour réveiller Malefoy d'une gifle. Lorsqu'elle lui montra sa baguette en hurlant des paroles qui ne voulaient rien dire, il lui prit précipitamment la main et s'empara du sac à dos de l'autre. Hermione entendit alors la femme hurler de rage et courir dans leur direction…

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue.

Une sensation étrange s'empara alors d'Hermione, comme si elle était sous l'eau, à plusieurs mètres de la surface. Elle se sentit oppressée pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne tout son oxygène et qu'elle sente le froid de l'extérieur brûler son visage. Couchée sur un sol glacé et enneigé, elle crut un instant se retrouver au paradis malgré la température négative. Elle observa l'environnement d'un regard perdu, se demandant où elle pouvait bien se trouver et comment elle avait pu atterrir ici. Perdue, elle reprit cependant ses esprits, lorsqu'elle aperçut une flaque rouge se mélanger au blanc de la neige.

- Drago ! cria-t-elle lorsqu'elle aperçut ce dernier baignant dans son sang.

Inconscient, il ne se réveilla pas. Hermione s'approcha de lui en lui donnant une autre paire de gifles mais aucune réaction ne vint trahir son beau visage. Tremblante et les yeux mouillés, elle prit son pouls et quand elle le sentit battre faiblement, elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir davantage. Elle sortit de son sac tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver dans sa trousse à pharmacie sans cesser d'appuyer sur la blessure de Drago, pour éviter que son sang ne coule davantage. Elle commença par désinfecter la plaie sans la regarder de trop près de peur de se sentir mal et d'un mouvement sec et précis, elle encercla la blessure à l'aide de compresses. Elle s'empara ensuite d'un bandage qu'elle resserra fermement sur la plaie. Aussitôt, Malefoy se réveilla en sursaut et poussa un cri si strident qu'Hermione sursauta de peur. Heureuse malgré tout de constater qu'il était bien en vie malgré la pâleur de son visage, elle continua à faire son pansement tout en essayant de contrôler ses tremblements. Les mains bientôt gelées, elle finit par avoir du mal à manier correctement ses doigts mais ne dit rien, de peur de finir encore plus congelée.

- Je nous ai fait arriver trop loin, râla Drago en grimaçant de douleur.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Hermione en claquant des dents.

- Dans une de mes propriétés. Il y a une cabane qui doit être à deux ou trois kilomètres… il faut qu'on y aille ou on va crever de froid.

- Si tu fais le moindre effort, il est clair et net que tu vas mourir.

- J'ai des potions qui me permettront de me soigner…

- Tu ne peux pas te lever, combien de fois est-ce que je dois te le dire ? Ta blessure est grave et je ne te laisserai pas mourir bêtement, tu entends?

Visiblement surpris par une telle réaction, Drago observa Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Tu penses que parce que je ne t'aimais pas dans mon ancienne vie, je dois faire preuve de lâcheté en te laissant pourrir ici ? s'énerva la jeune femme, le fusillant du regard.

- Je pense juste que tu me sous-estimes. Accio potion, s'exclama-t-il à l'aide de sa baguette.

Hermione s'attendait à voir un évènement se produire, mais rien ne vint. Les lèvres tremblantes et le teint blafard, Drago observait les alentours avec patience. Le regard froid, il donnait l'impression de ne pas souffrir mais Hermione se doutait qu'il voulait seulement se donner une apparence. Prête à lui resserrer un peu plus son pansement et à lui donner à boire pour qu'il s'hydrate, un petit bruit attira cependant son attention. Curieuse, elle vit apparaitre plusieurs objets voler dans leur direction et atterrir au pied de Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Passe-moi celle qui a la couleur violette, ordonna Drago d'une voix étranglée.

Hermione s'exécuta. Drago retira aussitôt ses bandages malgré les protestations de celle-ci et renversa le liquide violet sur sa blessure. Une fumée transparente s'échappa alors de la plaie et tandis que Drago prenait le temps de laisser la potion agir en jurant férocement, Hermione observait d'un regard impénétrable la plaie se refermer toute seule sans qu'il ne reste plus rien.

- Nom de Dieu, jura-t-elle en touchant l'endroit auparavant blessé. Il… Tu n'as plus rien.

Drago l'observa de manière moqueuse et se releva difficilement mais sûrement de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Viens, donne-moi la main ou tu vas ressembler à un bonhomme de neige.

Résistante, Hermione se contenta de croiser les bras et de le défier du regard.

- Je préférais te voir t'inquiéter pour moi, ricana Drago en s'emparant des fioles de potions.

- Est-ce que j'aurai droit à des réponses si je te suis ?

- À certaines réponses, oui. Pas toutes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est moi qui décide ce que j'ai envie de dire ou pas. Maintenant, dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis.

Hermione soupira mais prit vite une décision. Entre rester dans cet endroit et aller dans un endroit chauffé et avec un toit, le choix était vite fait. De mauvaise foi malgré tout, elle prit la main que Drago lui tendait, et sentit encore une fois cette sensation d'oppression l'envahir. Se disant qu'elle détestait ce moyen de transport, elle ferma les yeux en espérant pouvoir enfin avoir des réponses.

_:D Dites moi que vous êtes moins déçus que la dernière fois xD Non plus sérieusement, le début des aventures commencent vraiment pour nos deux héros, qui n'ont pas fini d'en voir ! A votre avis, comment va réagir Hermione quand elle apprendra quelques vérités sur Drago ? Que va bien vouloir lui dire Drago ? :P _

_Merci de m'avoir lu ! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut à tous ! Voilà le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews, qui m'encouragent à continuer d'écrire et à vous faire découvrir ma petite histoire. Merci également à __**Alysee, Julie B**__, __**chacou**__ et __**Stresa, **__pour vos commentaires très sympas ) Je suis ravie que ma fic vous plaise ^^ Une autre (grand) merci à __**PetitMilou**__ pour son énorme travail de correction ! _

_Bonne lecture )_

**Chapitre VI :**

Quand Drago lui avait parlé d'une cabane, Hermione s'était attendue à voir un cabanon en bois tombant à moitié en ruine, bien trop petit pour deux personnes. Or, elle tomba sur une maison de maître qui devait être une magnifique bâtisse quelques années auparavant. Certes le lieu avait l'air abandonné mais au moins ils avaient un toit entier au-dessus de leur tête. Curieuse, elle entra avec Drago et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que le lieu était bien plus sympathique à l'intérieur que ne pouvait le laisser deviner la façade. Comme d'habitude, Drago avait tenu à un minimum de luxe et il avait pris avec lui tous les meubles qui se trouvaient dans son ancien appartement en plein centre de Paris. D'un geste de baguette, celui-ci alluma un feu dans la petite cheminée de la pièce centrale et une douce chaleur s'installa peu à peu dans la pièce. Un séjour assez grand occupait l'espace de tout le rez-de-chaussée, avec une petite kitchenette à côté visiblement à cours de provision. Sans s'occuper de ses affaires, Hermione posa son sac à dos sur le sol et se dirigea aussitôt vers la cheminée, les mains devant le feu chaleureux. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi froid et aussi peur de toute sa vie et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait aussi… bien. La présence de Drago la rendait confiante et l'apaisait, l'intriguant elle-même.

- Un verre ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant une bouteille de whisky.

- Non merci, répondit simplement Hermione.

Il haussa les épaules et s'assit sur un fauteuil en buvant au goulot un nombre impressionnant de gorgées. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne lui fit aucune remarque désobligeante car elle voulait qu'il soit de bonne humeur pour répondre à ses questions.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda Drago en la regardant gravement.

Prise de court, Hermione demanda machinalement :

- Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ?

Elle voulut se frapper pour sa propre bêtise. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire qu'il l'ait laissée tomber alors qu'elle l'avait à présent sous les yeux et pouvait lui poser toutes sortes de questions ? Et puis pourquoi lui poser la question de cette manière ? Parfois, elle se détestait pour sa propre naïveté.

- Pour sauver ma peau, répondit simplement Drago. J'avais d'ailleurs raison puisqu'il a fallu que je te rencontre pour me faire attraper par un Mangemort et pour finir blessé par… Bellatrix.

- Bellatrix ?

- Celle qui a essayé de te tuer. Inutile de te présenter le seul membre de ma famille maintenant, c'est ma tante.

Hermione le regarda bouche bée, comme si c'était une blague de mauvais goût mais lorsqu'elle constata qu'il était très sérieux, elle s'assit lourdement sur le canapé, la bouche légèrement ouverte de surprise.

- Ta tante ? Mais… Comment peut-on être aussi cruel ? Pourquoi t'avoir blessé ?

Drago ne répondit pas, et elle comprit que c'était une question trop personnelle pour qu'il se confie à elle. Il se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, continua à boire un peu de whisky et Hermione tenta sa chance en prenant une douce voix :

- Tu connais deux hommes du nom d'Harry et Ron ?

À ces noms, Drago s'étrangla avec son whisky et recracha le liquide sur sol. Surprise, Hermione aurait voulu lui taper dans le dos pour l'aider à faire passer le mélange, mais ses yeux gris l'arrêtèrent dans ses gestes. Il semblait plus dangereux que jamais avec l'intensité de son regard et le peu de couleur qu'il avait repris depuis que sa blessure avait subitement disparu. Le cœur battant, Hermione, comprit que s'il avait pu, il lui aurait remis les idées en place à l'aide d'un sort. Elle se demandait d'un seul coup si elle avait eu raison de lui faire confiance.

- Comment tu te souviens d'eux ? demanda d'une voix rauque.

- Je fais des rêves depuis quelques semaines… je me vois en train de fuir des gens dans un parc et… je pense à Harry et Ron… je les cherche en réalité sans comprendre pourquoi ils ne viennent pas me retrouver. Mon rêve s'arrête toujours après que quelqu'un se montre à moi alors que je suis pratiquement inconsciente. Apparemment je sais qui c'est, mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir…

Face au silence de Drago, elle continua :

- Tu sais, je suis au courant que le monde magique est en guerre, vu la scène qui vient de se passer chez moi, je l'aurais facilement deviné mais…

- Attends un peu, coupa Drago en se levant de son siège, comment sais-tu qu'il y a la guerre ?

- Je suis allée voir Julien qui m'a tout expliqué.

Un éclair de compréhension mêlée à de la vengeance brilla dans les yeux de Drago, qui se figea une nouvelle fois, droit comme un i, et le visage dénué de toute expression. Hermione aurait pu croire se retrouver face à une statue de cire tellement il restait figé et concentré.

- Julien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme alors que ses épaules tremblaient. Tu es allée voir… Julien. Quand ?

- Cette après-midi. Il a refusé de me dire où tu étais, et m'a dit que tout était de ma faute si tu étais parti...

- Comment a-t-il pu me faire cela ? hurla Drago en jetant la bouteille d'alcool dans le feu.

Fou de rage, il se leva subitement et balança sur le sol tous les objets qui avaient le malheur de se retrouver devant lui. Tout y passait, la télévision, les meubles, les DVD, les CD, les quelques livres, la vaisselle… Choquée, Hermione s'approcha de Drago en l'obligeant à lui faire face et à se reprendre. Il allait se tuer s'il continuait à tourner à la folie dès que quelque chose le contrariait. Elle l'obligea donc à lui faire face et tenta de l'apaiser comme elle le pouvait.

- Écoute-moi.

- Lâche-moi Granger ! Je t'interdis de me toucher avec tes mains de Sang de Bourbe !

Piquée à vif, elle le lâcha comme si elle venait de se brûler. Elle ignorait ce que cette insulte voulait dire mais elle comprit que ce n'était pas quelque chose de sympathique. Son cœur battait à vivre allure dans sa poitrine, comme à chaque fois qu'elle sentait son inconscient la mettre en garde de quelque chose. Elle observait Drago comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait et sentit la panique l'envahir, sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Aussitôt, une douleur lancinante s'empara de sa tête et elle se sentit vaciller vers l'inconnu. Une main sur sa poitrine pour calmer son cœur, elle fut impuissante face à cette force étrange qui l'empara et se sentit aussitôt vaciller, malgré les protestations de Malefoy.

_Elle se trouvait dans un couloir de train dont les compartiments étaient remplis d'enfants et d'adolescents. Comme lors de ses flashs précédents, elle vivait la scène, à la différence qu'elle ne voyait qu'une image à la fois, et non pas des centaines. Un petit garçon la traversa comme si elle était un fantôme et elle eut une désagréable sensation. Se demandant ce qu'elle faisait dans cet endroit bizarre, elle se mit à entendre une voix… Sa voix. Curieuse, elle s'approcha d'un compartiment et aperçut une petite fille s'installer sur un siège… une petite fille qui lui ressemblait étrangement… En face d'elle, un rouquin et un autre garçon portant une cicatrice sur le front l'observaient d'un air curieux. Aussitôt, le rouquin pointa sa baguette sur une bestiole. Un rat. Il marmonna des mots qui ne voulaient rien dire mais rien ne se passa._

_- C'est ce que tu appelles jeter un sort ? demanda la fillette avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix._

_Hermione regardait la scène avec une attention disproportionnée._

_- Occulus réparo ! s'exclama la fillette en pointant sa baguette sur le visage du garçon._

_Les lunettes du petit garçon à la cicatrice reprirent aussitôt leur forme initiale, comme s'il venait de les acheter. Contente d'elle, la fillette reprit :_

_- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger._

_- Ronald Weasley, s'exclama le rouquin._

_- Harry Potter, répondit le petit garçon qui regardait de manière ébahi ses nouvelles lunettes._

_Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, Hermione se retrouva aussitôt dans une salle immense, au plafond qui dévoilait le ciel… non, ce n'était pas un vrai ciel… Quatre tables se dessinaient autour d'elle, remplies encore une fois d'élèves de tout âge. __C'est alors qu'Elle se vit encore une fois__. __Elle semblait être plus âgée que dans sa précédente vision mais restait toutefois assez jeune. Ron et Harry se trouvaient encore une fois auprès d'elle. Tous les trois semblaient heureux et elle entendit le petit Harry parler de choses incompréhensibles, comme « le Basilic » ou « la chambre des secrets ». Le bonheur qu'elle lisait sur le visage de ces trois enfants lui fit apparaître une boule dans l'estomac. Car pour la première fois de sa vie, elle aperçut son visage, le même visage qu'elle avait vu tant de fois dans un miroir, sans aucune ride de frustration ou d'interrogation. Non, elle semblait réellement aux anges en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis…_

_L'environnement changea aussitôt. Cette fois adolescente, elle se vit mettre un coup de poing à un garçon très blond. Elle reconnut immédiatement Drago Malefoy qui, vexé, courut le plus loin possible du groupe de trois, pendant qu'Hermione disait "ça fait du bien"._

_Encore une fois l'espace changea en un rien de temps. Elle se trouvait sur un terrain de foot et observait une étrange marque verte dessinée dans le ciel, un crâne avec un serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche et qui semblait les mettre en garde contre les futurs évènements._

_Le décor cessa aussitôt d'exister, et cette fois plusieurs images s'emparèrent de son esprit. Elle entendit Harry parler de prophétie, de Voldemort, de guerre… Elle aperçut des images de plus en plus terribles, elle se souvint des sensations qu'elle avait pu ressentir notamment après la mort de Dumbledore… Quand elle avait compris que sa place n'était plus à Poudlard mais auprès de Harry pour avoir des chances de vaincre le mage le plus puissant et le plus démoniaque de tous les temps… Elle se souvint de la tristesse qui s'était emparée d'elle lorsqu'elle avait dû faire perdre la mémoire à ses parents pour qu'ils oublient son existence… Alors qu'elle voulait voir plus d'images, elle retomba dans le parc qui lui faisait si peur et qu'elle avait déjà vu dans ses rêves. Et comme elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer, elle s'assit sur l'herbe fraîche, attendant que tout s'arrête car elle ne voulait plus rien savoir._

**XXXX**

Cela faisait une heure que Drago observait Granger allongée sur le canapé. Il aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était simplement évanouie, sauf qu'il l'avait déjà vue s'agiter de cette manière le soir même de leur rencontre. Il avait peur de ce qui allait suivre, de ce qu'elle allait voir dans son esprit et lui dire après son réveil. Il ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi elle se rappelait de certains souvenirs à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans le coin. Il était peut-être l'être le plus malchanceux du Royaume-Uni, cela pouvait être une bonne raison.

Il observa le visage de Granger se crisper à certains moments, comme si elle était intriguée ou apeurée. Il se demandait toujours ce qui lui avait pris de venir lui sauver la vie et comprit que son esprit de vengeance pour Vous-Savez-Qui n'avait pas totalement disparu comme il le croyait. De toute façon comment pourrait-il lui pardonner un jour ? C'était par sa faute que ses parents étaient morts… que sa mère avait été torturée à mort jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise où se trouvait son fils -chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dit-. C'était à cause de lui que son adolescence avait disparu, qu'il avait vécu des moments terrifiants en compagnie des autres Mangemorts, que son éducation n'avait marché que dans un sens, que Dumbledore était mort…

Dumbledore…

Ces images sur la tour de Poudlard l'avaient hanté pendant des mois et c'était sans doute le déclic qui lui avait fait comprendre sa lourde erreur. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait pris conscience que sa place était ailleurs, mais même pas aux côtés de l'Ordre. En vérité il ne faisait partie d'aucun clan et ne voulait pas se battre pour une cause perdue d'avance. Pour lui, L'Ordre était fade et inutile et avec la mort de Dumbledore et la trahison de Rogue, il ne servait plus à rien de se battre pour leur cause. En fait, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était vivre paisiblement sans se soucier de toutes ces conneries pour lesquelles les gens se battaient. Vous-Savez-Qui ne serait jamais vaincu, c'était une évidence. Il avait les pleins pouvoirs depuis de longues années, des espions dans les quatre coins de la planète, ses pouvoirs étaient si puissants qu'aucun ne pouvait l'anéantir… Et Potter, soi-disant l'Élu, n'était rien. Il était bien trop gentil pour arriver à tuer qui que ce soit sans parler de ses capacités magiques, qui n'étaient dignes d'aucun grand sorcier. Tout le monde ne parlait que de Harry Potter en pensant qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose mais Drago avait toujours su qu'il était un moins que rien doté seulement d'une célébrité qu'il ne méritait pas. Et il le détestait pour cette raison. Tout le monde avait cru en lui et voilà où l'Angleterre en était aujourd'hui : en poussière.

La guerre était perdue d'avance et il l'avait compris depuis longtemps.

- Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées.

Drago sursauta lorsqu'il vit Granger le regarder avec des yeux grands ouverts. Il essaya de reprendre contenance, même s'il s'en voulait de s'être montré aussi peu prudent. À voir le visage qu'elle lui adressait, elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé toute sa mémoire ou alors elle était devenue encore plus stupide qu'auparavant.

- Alors, bien dormi ? demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

Au lieu de lui répondre, elle se contenta de s'asseoir et de le regarder avec une telle intensité qu'il en perdit un instant son vocabulaire. Personne ne l'avait plus regardé de cette manière depuis… très longtemps.

- Ce qui est en train de m'arriver est vraiment… étonnant, déclara-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes. J'ai vu des scènes de ma vie… belles et terribles à la fois. Mon Dieu, comment peut-on oublier aussi facilement ? Je me rappelle de Tu-Sais-Qui… et de ce qu'il a fait… je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe et je vais bientôt me retrouver sur le banc des accusés…

- Tu es avant tout Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie et complice d'Harry Potter, annonça Drago d'un air grave. S'ils te retrouvent tu ne seras pas morte... Tuer serait un cadeau pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pense surtout qu'il te torturerait jusqu'à la fin de ta vie pour le simple plaisir de te voir souffrir.

- Merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

- Tu as donc retrouvé toute ta mémoire ? Ce n'est donc pas la peine de te demander à partir, tu vas le faire de ton plein gré. En partant n'oublie pas de fermer la porte.

- Je ne pars pas ! S'énerva Hermione. Je n'ai pas toutes les pièces du puzzle en place… Sauf qu'à présent tu n'as plus à répondre à ma question pour savoir qui sont Harry et Ron, le nargua-t-elle d'un petit sourire.

Drago se contenta de grogner.

- Pourquoi tu m'aides Drago ? reprit-elle en fronçant des sourcils. En fait tu ne me détestais pas, tu me haïssais… Tu m'humiliais dès que tu en avais l'occasion… Tu n'aimais pas le fait que mes parents ne soient pas sorciers… Tu n'étais visiblement pas de notre côté alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissée à mon triste sort ?

Il prit le temps avant de répondre, se demandant, si oui, ou non il devait lui dire la vérité. Il ne voulait en aucun cas paraître trop gentil ou trop puéril. Malgré tout, il restait un Malefoy et quand on portait ce nom, on ne se dévoilait jamais car c'était un signe de faiblesse.

- Je ne veux tout simplement pas faire ce plaisir à Tu-Sais-Qui, répondit-il en prenant garde de contrôler sa voix. Et puis c'est ma faute s'ils t'ont retrouvée… Julien m'a trahi et s'est fait de nouveaux amis.

- Julien ? Est-ce que tu en es sûr ?

- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que tu m'avais retrouvé grâce à lui et des photos qu'il avait prises de moi ? Au début, j'ai cru que c'était une excuse que tu avais trouvée pour clore le sujet car il se trouve que je n'ai pris aucune photo depuis que je suis à Paris. J'ai toujours pris garde de me cacher et de ne jamais dévoiler mon identité… à juste titre.

- Tu veux dire… qu'il les a trafiquées ?

- Sûrement pour que ma chère tante adorée puisse garder un œil sur moi et me livre directement à Tu-Sais-Qui pour prouver sa loyauté. Étrange que tu découvres ces photos et que le jour même un Mangemort apparaisse sur le seuil de ma porte.

- Pourquoi passer par Internet quand on est sorcier ?

- Son père était un Moldu et à l'heure actuelle, savoir se servir des objets Moldus est un avantage pour faire passer des messages incognito, sans qu'un sorcier n'y prête attention. Je suis un Malefoy, je ne me suis jamais servi du moindre objet Moldu, et c'était donc un moyen efficace pour Julien de ne jamais être intercepté par moi. J'imagine que ma tante a dû ordonner à un de ses esclaves de s'occuper de l'affaire pour ne pas se salir les mains en touchant un de leurs objets…

- Je ne sais pas si tu as raison de penser une telle chose… c'est peut-être une coïncidence.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit, jusqu'à ce que tu m'apprennes qu'il t'avait parlé de mon exil… sauf que je ne suis jamais allé voir Julien pour lui expliquer que je partais. Dans ce cas, comment aurait-il pu tout t'expliquer ?

Hermione regarda dans le vide, visiblement troublée par cette révélation.

- Comment as-tu appris qu'ils venaient me chercher si tu ne savais pas que Julien travaillait pour eux ?

- C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

-Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu as des espions qui travaillent pour toi !

-Tout le monde a des espions sinon comment ferait-on pour vivre ?

Complètement ébranlée, Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains comme si toutes ces informations la touchaient personnellement.

- Toutes ces histoires vont me rendre folle.

- À qui le dis-tu.

- Il me faut une baguette, déclara-t-elle aussitôt.

- Mais oui comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ! soupira Malefoy. Tiens, allons sur le Chemin de Traverses faire nos courses et surtout n'oublie pas de dire bonjour au premier Mangemort que tu croises ! Tu es stupide Granger. Il est plus de minuit, c'est la guerre dans tout le pays et tu me balances qu'il te faut une baguette alors que tu ne sais même pas quel jour tu es née !

Cette dernière se mit à rougir si vite qu'il explosa de rire. Un rire franc et sincère qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis une éternité.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, râla Granger.

- T'as raison j'ai autre chose à faire comme dormir par exemple. La journée a été éprouvante, j'ai failli mourir et pour tout te dire j'en ai marre de passer mon temps libre à t'écouter.

- Je veux que l'on aille chez les Weasley.

Croyant avoir mal entendu, Drago se tourna dans sa direction, toute sa bonne humeur envolée. Granger avait l'air très sérieuse tout d'un coup, comme lorsqu'elle écoutait tous les cours de Poudlard avec concentration. Elle l'observait avec cet air de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui l'énervait par-dessus tout.

- Aller chez Weasmoche ? répéta Drago d'une voix sourde. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Tu veux peut-être y aller pour l'heure du thé ?

- Je t'en prie, je n'ai aucun moyen pour y arriver et ce sont les seuls qui peuvent m'aider à trouver Harry et Ron.

- Ne prononce pas leurs noms dans cette baraque !

- Je sais que tu ne les aimes pas…

- Parce que tu crois que ce n'est pas réciproque ? Je suis un Malefoy, un traître, un vaurien, un lâche alors que ces deux imbéciles sont soi-disant les plus beaux, les plus forts et les plus courageux !

- Ils sauront t'écouter et pardonneront tes erreurs…

- Me pardonner de quoi ? cria Drago en déboutonnant sa manche. D'avoir été un Mangemort ? D'avoir fait en sorte que Dumbledore meure ? D'avoir envahi Poudlard ? Tu es décidément plus stupide que je ne le pensais !

Sans aucune retenue, il lui montra la marque tatouée sur son bras. Une marque qu'il lui était impossible d'enlever malgré toutes ses tentatives et qui ne cessait de lui faire mal jour après jour. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, Granger recula sur son fauteuil, ce qui eut le don d'irriter Drago. Il se demandait comment il avait pu être aussi bête et croire qu'elle se contenterait de le regarder normalement, sans aucun préjugé à son encontre. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne se rappelait pas de toute l'histoire… Comment la regarderait-elle à ce moment-là ?

- Quoi ? Tu te souviens maintenant ? Tu comprends que tu ne devrais pas être sous le même toit que moi ? Tu crois que c'est moi le plus méchant dans cette histoire, mais tu ne sais rien, tu entends ? RIEN !

- Tout ce que je sais, ajouta Hermione la voix tremblante, c'est que tu regrettes tout ce qui a pu se passer. Cela se voit dans tes yeux et c'est ce qui fait la différence. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et je ne l'oublie pas.

- Arrête avec ton baratin de psy ! J'ai TUÉ des gens ! J'ai TORURÉ des gens ! Et je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un ait PITIÉ de moi ! Je te déteste et rien n'a changé de mon côté. Tu restes la gentille Hermione Granger et moi le traître de Drago Malefoy point barre. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller dormir, et demain, quand je me réveillerai, je ne veux plus te voir ici c'est clair ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, il monta à l'étage, furieux contre lui et les pensées épouvantables qui envahissaient son cerveau. Hermione, elle, fut tellement touchée par ce qu'elle venait de voir et d'entendre, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes.

**XXXX**

Une boule coincée dans la gorge, Drago n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond de sa chambre, il se mit à penser à plusieurs souvenirs qui le rendaient malade. Plus il y pensait, plus la boule grossissait. Il avait toujours refusé de penser à son passé, mais revoir Granger l'obligeait à y faire face. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait essayé de faire, il restait un Mangemort et sa marque le prouvait à tous ceux qui en doutaient. Plus foncée que jamais, la tête de mort mordant un serpent le narguait.

Peu à peu le jour commença à se lever et il se sentait totalement épuisé mais dans l'incapacité de pouvoir dormir. Il détestait se sentir si faible, si indécis, si… humain. Il était persuadé que tout ce qui lui arrivait était la faute de Granger. C'était elle qui lui faisait penser à toutes ces choses, elle qui essayait de percevoir le bon côté de son âme, elle qui positivait sur la guerre alors qu'elle ne connaissait aucun sort. Mais comment pouvait-elle penser de cette manière ? Et pourquoi continuer à rester auprès de lui ? Une chose était sûre, d'ici quelques heures il la ficherait dehors. Cette situation n'était plus possible…

Finalement, les quelques heures arrivèrent bien plus tôt que prévues, et lorsqu'une lumière clairvoyante prit entièrement possession de sa chambre, il n'eut d'autre choix que de se lever… Le regard dans le vague à cause de la fatigue, il descendit les marches d'escalier de manière mécanique, et il fut surpris de voir Granger assise sur son canapé, un livre en main. Où avait-elle pu dénicher un livre chez lui ? C'est en voyant la couverture qu'il comprit que c'était celui de Rita Skeeter, le seul bouquin de sa vie qu'il avait lu en entier par simple curiosité… et qu'il avait directement oublié. Les sourcils froncés, elle semblait si concentrée par ce qu'elle lisait qu'elle ne fit même pas attention à son entrée qu'il voulait fracassante.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu lis cette merde ? grogna Drago en pointant sa baguette sur la cafetière et en s'emparant de la tasse entre ses mains.

- Toute la nuit, répondit-elle sans lever un regard sur lui.

Vexée qu'elle ne lui accorde que très peu d'intérêt, il prit place à côté d'elle et s'empara du livre en ignorant les injures de sa voisine.

- Il faut que tu t'en ailles, dit-il en l'observant droit dans les yeux.

- Si tu m'emmènes voir les Weasley, je te promets que tu ne me reverras plus jamais de ta vie.

- Ce n'est pas à mon avantage que d'aller là-bas, est-ce que tu es sourde ou idiote ?

- Si tu restes avec moi il n'y a pas de raison de t'en faire.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de me parler comme à un gamin de six ans ?

- Oui si tu te comportais comme un homme !

Cette fois Drago ne dit mot. Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans un dialogue de sourds et n'avait pas la patience pour supporter les jérémiades de Granger après sa nuit blanche. Et puis d'abord, de quel droit se permettait-elle de l'insulter alors qu'il l'avait hébergée pour la nuit.

- Et si je te promettais de te protéger ? demanda Hermione après un laps de temps. Tu pourrais vivre plus tranquillement et sans t'inquiéter de ce qui pourrait t'arriver.

- Protégé ? Par qui ?

- Les Weasley.

Drago pouffa de rire.

- Les Weasley ? Cette bande de rouquins ? Me protéger ? Moi, un Malefoy ? Autant aller directement dans le cachot de ma chère tante.

- Je t'en prie, ils doivent bien avoir des relations ou…

- Je ne veux l'aide de personne, coupa Drago en sentant la colère revenir.

- Écoute, c'est pourtant simple non? On va chez les Weasley…

- NON !

- J'essaie de savoir où sont Harry et Ron…

- Parce que tu crois qu'ils le savent eux-mêmes ? Ce sont des paumés qui ne comprennent rien à rien.

- Et si tu veux une chance de vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui alors c'est maintenant, termina Hermione en se tenant si près de lui qu'il recula de quelques pas. C'est une occasion en or. Il suffit juste que je retrouve Harry et Ron et que je les aide à faire quelque chose… je ne me rappelle plus ce que c'était mais je sais que c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

- Tu ne connais aucun sort, tu ne leur serviras à rien.

- Non, c'est une des autres raisons pour lesquelles je dois aller chez les Weasley. Ils m'aideront à la retrouver.

- C'est non et je ne changerai pas d'avis ! Vas-y toute seule et fiche moi la paix !

À peine avait-il aboyé cette phrase, qu'un petit crac retentit dans la maisonnette. Granger poussa un petit cri strident et Drago comprit que Kreattur venait de faire son apparition… ce qui était en général mauvais signe.

- Monsieur, croassa l'elfe en se baissant si bas que son nom touchait presque le sol, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. Madame Bellatrix a décidé de se venger à cause de ce que vous lui avez fait subir hier soir et elle a décidé de vous trouver coûte que coûte. Pour cela, elle est en train de détruire l'héritage de vos parents et va s'emparer de toutes vos terres d'un instant à l'autre…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Granger d'une voix aiguë.

Aussi paniqué qu'elle sans le lui montrer, Drago s'empara d'un sac de secours en cas d'une telle urgence et répondit précipitamment :

- Ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour chez les Weasley ? Avec un peu de chance, on sera là-bas pour l'heure du déjeuner !

_Vous l'aurez deviné, entre revoir sa tante et allez chez les Weasley, Drago a vite fait son choix ! xD A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ? Va-t-il vraiment amener Hermione aux Weasley ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ? Pensiez-vous que Drago parlerai autant de sa vie ? Qu'auriez-vous fait à la place d'Hermione ? :P _

_A vendredi prochain et merci de m'avoir lu !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour Bonjour ! Le 7eme chapitre est en ligne ! Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ) J'ai fait de mon mieux pour rendre les personnages fidèles à ceux de J.K Rowling. Un grand merci pour vos commentaires très sympas, et à tous les nouveaux qui lisent ma fiction. Vous avez été nombreux à m'ajouter en tant que favoris ou follow ! Merci du fond du cœur. Un grand merci aussi à__** PetitMilou**__, qui continue de faire un travail extraordinaire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. _

**Chapitre 7 :**

Les hautes montagnes couvertes de neige procuraient un sentiment de liberté et de sécurité qu'Hermione n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Certes le froid était difficile à ignorer, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle se sentait chez elle sur ces terres couvertes de neige ou de verglas. A ses côtés, Drago ne disait mot mais grognait ou soufflait toutes les cinq minutes. Un bonnet sur la tête, il passait son temps à marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante des paroles incompréhensibles mais dont on pouvait deviner le sens. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas voir les Weasley, mais elle arrivait également à discerner de la peur cachée dans ses yeux si gris. Après les révélations de la veille, Hermione avait compris que Drago faisait partie du clan ennemi mais étrangement elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle avait vu dans ses yeux à quel point il regrettait ses gestes et se détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait- ou vu. Cette nuit-là, elle aurait pu partir comme il le lui avait demandé, mais elle n'avait pas pu franchir la porte. D'abord, il lui était impossible de rester seule alors qu'elle ne savait plus se battre. Et puis au fond de son cœur, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Drago seul. Tous deux se servaient mutuellement l'un de l'autre et pour l'instant cette situation lui convenait parfaitement.

- Qui était cette créature qui nous a avertis de l'arrivée de ta tante ? demanda Hermione qui essayait de faire la conversation depuis quelques heures déjà.

- Kreattur.

- Et quel est son nom ? répéta Hermione

- Tu es sourde ou quoi ? Il s'appelle Kreattur.

- Oh, fut la seule réponse qui vint à la jeune femme. Étrange comme nom. Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

- Un Elfe de Maison. Un esclave si tu préfères.

- Quoi ?! Un esclave ? Mais c'est... c'est grotesque et hors la loi. Comment peut-on avoir le droit de garder ces pauvres créatures chez soi en leur faisant faire tout ce que l'on désire ? Pourquoi ne pas leur donner plus de liberté ? Nous sommes au XXIème siècle après tout, cela devrait être obligatoire d'enlever tous ces pauvres Elfes dans ces familles ! Ils pourraient travailler ailleurs et profiter un peu plus de la vie tu ne crois pas ?

Face au manque de réaction de Drago, Hermione se renfrogna.

- Ce ne serait pas Kreattur qui t'aurait prévenu de la venue de ta tante chez moi par hasard ?

- Quelle perspicacité !

- Comment peut-il jouer double jeu ? Ce doit être affreusement dangereux pour lui. Est-ce que tu le payes bien pour son travail ?

- Ecoute Granger, garde tes leçons de morale et de civilité pour toi d'accord ?

- Je voulais juste me renseigner...

- Tiens donc ? Dans ce cas, sache que Kreattur appartenait à ton cher et tendre Potter. Cet Elfe et moi on se connaissait, et on s'est croisés un soir alors qu'il espionnait ma famille pendant le déjeuner... Je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve dans le jardin pour intercepter quelques conversations secrètes. Quand il m'a vu, il a accepté de me rendre quelques petits services en échange de mon silence... comme me tenir au courant de tous les plans de Bellatrix par exemple. Étrange quand on sait qu'auparavant il adorait ma tante ! Maintenant il travaille contre elle et il est persuadé que son Potter de malheur ira le retrouver un jour ou l'autre.

- Pourquoi être parti de chez toi ?

- Parce que.

- Pourquoi détestes-tu autant Harry ? Tu es jaloux de lui ?

Furieux, Malefoy la poussa d'un coup d'épaule comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait de la chance d'être une fille et qu'il la méprisait pour cette question.

- Excuse moi je ne voulais pas...

- Je te jure Granger que si tu me reposes une question je te jette un sort qui te rendra muette. Je te dis pas le beau mélange avec tes trous de mémoire... on te prendra pour une dingue.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Ne me tente pas.

Choquée, Hermione se renfrogna et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Très bien je me tais. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais au moins me parler de Poudlard ?

- De Poudlard ? Pourquoi ?

- S'il te plait, dis-moi n'importe quoi... J'ai vu à quoi ressemblait le château et il est juste extraordinaire. Raconte-moi les pièces les plus agréables, les endroits les plus romantiques... je veux arrêter de penser à toutes ces histoires de guerre et m'imaginer à quoi ressemble la vie à Poudlard.

- En échange tu ne dis plus un mot, compris ?

Hermione acquiesça. D'abord grognon, Drago se mit à expliquer du mieux qu'il put comment était le château et ses passages secrets, à quoi ressemblaient les salles communes des quatre maisons, la bibliothèque, le parc bordé d'un lac où nageaient des sirènes, et même le village Sorcier du nom de Pré-Au-Lard. Il lui parla également des différentes matières enseignées aux élèves, des professeurs, et des matchs de Quidditch, un sport très connu dans le monde magique. Il s'amusait à imiter quelques élèves dont un certain Neville Londubat et racontait tous ses bons moments à embêter les premières années. Même si Hermione désapprouvait son comportement coquin envers les autres, elle écoutait Drago avec une extrême attention. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver aux endroits décrits par Drago et elle finit par apprécier sa voix grave et dénuée de toute hostilité à son égard. Visiblement, Poudlard était un endroit qui lui manquait et où il avait passé de bonnes périodes de sa vie. Malgré sa promesse, Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui poser des questions sur les objets magiques et les sortilèges qui l'intriguaient et, à sa grande surprise, Drago lui avait répondu avec une simplicité débordante. Trop absorbé par les souvenirs et son discours, son visage paraissait extrêmement détendu et même heureux. Il ressemblait à un jeune homme sans secret et ce nouveau visage plaisait énormément à Hermione. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient face au soleil et ses yeux gris semblaient plus pétillants que jamais. Sa beauté était unique, pensa Hermione. Cet homme dévoilait plusieurs facettes qui ne la rendaient pas indifférente.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes de cette manière ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me refaire une de tes crises bizarres hein ? s'inquiéta Drago en l'observant en biais.

- Non. Parle-moi de Dumbledore.

- Tu as l'art de casser l'ambiance, merci Granger.

- J'ai lu ce livre qui était chez toi... d'une certaine Rita Skeeter... Ce qu'elle dit est assez effroyable à son sujet.

- Personne n'est un Saint et il n'y avait que Potter pour croire à ce genre de délire.

- Tu l'aimais bien ?

Drago ignora sa question et Hermione comprit que ce n'était pas la peine d'en savoir plus car il ne lui dirait rien de plus. Malgré tout, elle ne s'en formalisa pas davantage et continua sa route en silence, en imaginant le château de Poudlard tel que Drago le lui avait décrit. Elle avait dû passer une adolescence magique à l'intérieur de ce château, bien loin des lycées Moldus qu'elle avait pu croiser dans Paris. Il n'y avait pas à dire, son ancienne vie parisienne ne lui manquait absolument pas, mis à part ses deux amis Manon et Mathieu, qui devaient se faire un sang d'encre pour elle... Tôt ou tard elle devrait leur rendre visite pour ne pas les inquiéter davantage. Trop absorbée dans ses pensées, elle ne regardait pas où elle marchait et sentit son pied glisser sans qu'elle ne le voie venir. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et crut voir sa dernière heure arriver quand elle prit conscience de la hauteur des montagnes. Ce fut la poigne de Drago qui la ramena à la réalité. En un simple geste, il la replaça à côté de lui, comme si elle n'était pas plus lourde qu'une plume et la fusilla du regard.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention, non ? s'écria ce dernier en la repoussant devant lui d'un geste brusque

- Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, désolé. Mais merci.

Pour seule réponse elle eut droit à un grognement sourd. Malgré ce comportement si peu chaleureux, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire ce qui sembla énerver davantage Drago.

- Oh allez, arrête de jouer les grincheux, soupira Hermione en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Ne me touche pas les cheveux !

- Quoi, tu as peur que je te fasse des nœuds ? A moins que tu croies toujours à ces stupidités concernant mon sang ? J'aurais pu y croire sauf que tu m'as sauvé la vie pour la deuxième fois...

- Toujours en train de jouer les psys hein ?

- Je suis seulement attentive à tes réactions.

Yeux dans les yeux, tous deux se défiaient du regard. Le nez rougi par le froid, Hermione fit cependant son possible pour ne pas perdre contenance et lui faire comprendre que son mauvais caractère ne marchait plus sur elle. Elle avait cerné son petit jeu de jouer les gros durs alors qu'au final il n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il le prétendait. Il était juste craintif de ce qui pourrait lui arriver si jamais on le retrouvait et honteux de ce qu'il avait pu faire dans le passé.

- Tiens, tu devrais te retourner, on voit la maison de Weasmoche. J'ignore comment on peut vivre dans ce bordel, ronchonna-t-il.

Curieuse, Hermione arrêta son inspection sur Drago et se retourna vivement, désireuse de voir la maison des Weasleys. Et sa surprise fut de taille. En réalité, elle s'était attendue à voir toutes sortes de maisons mais celle qu'elle avait devant les yeux la surprit lourdement. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle arrivait à tenir avec ces quatre étages entassés les uns sur les autres sans qu'ils soient au même niveau. Si la magie servait à réussir de tels exploits, c'était vraiment extraordinaire, pensa Hermione en souriant. Une épaisse fumée s'élevait de la grande cheminée couleur cuivre et elle pouvait sentir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait les odeurs d'un repas chaud. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle prit conscience de la faim qui lui tiraillait le ventre. Il devait en être de même pour Drago car il passa sa main sur son ventre, l'air de rien, mais le regard affamé.

- On devrait y aller tu ne crois pas ? demanda timidement Hermione.

Drago hocha de la tête et suivit Hermione, qui venait d'accélérer le pas, pressée d'arriver le plus vite possible dans un endroit chaud et peut-être chaleureux. Ils traversèrent le jardin et Hermione observa les plantes multicolores avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Un peu fouillis, l'espace ne manquait pourtant pas de charme et semblait même assez convivial. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée, elle aperçut Drago pâlir légèrement et elle tenta de l'apaiser :

- Si tu veux je parle la première d'accord ?

- Pas la peine, je pars d'ici.

- Quoi ?!

- Il est hors de question que je mette un pied dans cette baraque ! Non seulement j'ai pas envie d'y rentrer, mais en plus je me demande ce qui m'est passé par la tête pour aller voir la famille de Weasmoche au complet !

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur.

- Peur ? Moi ? Est-ce que tu t'es regardée ?

Blessée, Hermione l'observa sans comprendre ce qui lui prenait de se mettre aussi en colère. Visiblement prêt à tourner les talons, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et une femme rondouillette à la chevelure rousse vint leur ouvrir, le visage à la fois curieux et inquiet. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Drago puis Hermione, elle les regarda tour à tour comme si elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Petit à petit, elle ouvrit la bouche, à tel point qu'une balle de ping-pong aurait pu y rentrer.

- Bonjour, s'exclama timidement Hermione, je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

La femme l'observa avec des yeux ronds, ferma la porte et hurla :

- Arthuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !

**XXXX**

Assise dans le salon au coin du feu, Hermione sentait son visage rougir de minute en minute face à la forte chaleur de la pièce. Elle n'osa cependant pas enlever son manteau, de peur d'interrompre le silence pesant et d'attirer un peu plus l'attention sur elle. Six paires d'yeux ne cessaient de les observer et elle pouvait sentir la crispation de Drago.

- Donc si je comprends bien, s'exclama Arthur d'une voix calme, tu t'es retrouvée amnésique et c'est Drago Malefoy qui t'a retrouvée et amenée ici, c'est bien cela ?

- Amnésique est un bien grand mot, mais on peut résumer la situation comme telle, accorda Hermione d'une petite voix.

- C'est tout simplement impossible, soupira Molly. Et si c'était un piège ? Si quelqu'un se faisait passer pour elle ?

- Dans ce cas il jouerait rudement bien la comédie, s'exclama Ginny sans cesser d'observer Hermione. Elle fait les mêmes mimiques tu vois sa ride sur le front ? C'est quand elle est mal à l'aise.

- Nous ferons tout de même un test après que les gens de l'Ordre nous aient rejoints, annonça Arthur en tentant d'apaiser l'ambiance.

- Est-ce que vous m'aiderez à retrouver la mémoire ? demanda Hermione. C'est important, il faut que je me souvienne de tout pour pouvoir retrouver Harry et Ron.

- Impossible de les trouver, répondit Molly. Personne ne sait où ils sont. La dernière fois qu'on les a vus, c'était pour nous avertir que tu étais... que...

Elle ne put achever sa phrase, les yeux embrumés de larmes et l'émotion visiblement trop forte. Gêné, Arthur lui tapota l'épaule et jeta son attention sur Drago Malefoy.

- Honnêtement, cette situation est assez... cocasse. J'ai appris pour tes parents et je suis désolé. Même si je ne te fais pas confiance, je voulais que tu le saches.

Toujours muet, Drago ne dit rien et n'accorda même pas un regard aux Weasley, les yeux rivés sur chaque coin de la pièce, comme s'il était dégoûté de se retrouver dans un tel milieu. Hermione lui donna un coup sur les côtes pour lui faire comprendre qu'il se comportait comme un malpoli mais elle eut seulement droit à un regard assassin.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici, lâcha ce dernier d'une voix sourde en évitant toujours les Weasley.

- Je t'en prie...

- Quoi ? Je vais devoir attendre que l'Ordre arrive et juge mon cas ! Honnêtement j'ai mieux à faire que d'attendre de parfaits imbéciles qui veulent ma peau autant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Tu as sauvé Hermione et c'est ce qui fait la différence, coupa Ginny.

- Chérie, on ne sait pas si c'est vraiment elle.

- Je suis sûre que c'est bien Hermione maman ! Malefoy a disparu de la circulation et Tu-Sais-Qui veut autant sa peau que celle d'Hermione.

- Il n'en reste pas moins que je reste un Malefoy, que je porte toujours la Marque des Ténèbres sur mon bras. Sans parler que je ne peux voir aucun de vous tous réunis autour de cette table, ce qui est assez réciproque, s'énerva Drago en la regardant de haut.

- Je pense que tu peux nous comprendre, dit Arthur avec le même calme. Nos hommes meurent jour après jour, et il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela nous avons appris la trahison de Rogue alors que Dumbledore lui faisait entièrement confiance. Si même Dumbledore n'a pas su s'entourer de vrais amis alors comment pouvons-nous te faire confiance ? Ta tante reste une fidèle loyale de Tu-Sais-Qui et d'après ce que nous ont dit Harry et Ron, la dernière fois qu'elle s'est retrouvée face à Hermione, elle a failli la tuer.

- J'étais là je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé, dicta Drago d'une voix menaçante.

- Dans ce cas je pourrais peut-être avoir des explications ? demanda Hermione qui sentait son cœur s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait. Arthur, pouvez-vous rentrer dans mon esprit pour voir si c'est vraiment moi ? De cette façon je pourrai peut être en savoir plus sur mon passé et arrêter de ne penser qu'aux choses que j'ignore. Tous ces secrets sont en train de me tuer à petits feux !

- Il faudrait attendre les autres...

- Je vous en prie.

Molly et Arthur se jetèrent un petit regard incertain.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour y aller, soupira Ginny. Si c'est vraiment Hermione imaginez comment la situation pourrait évoluer en notre faveur ! Ron pourrait retrouver tous ses esprits et Harry serait tellement soulagé de la savoir en vie...

- Très bien, c'est d'accord. Hermione, si tu veux bien me suivre s'il te plait...

Les jambes tremblantes, Hermione l'écouta et prit place sur le canapé du salon. Arthur l'obligea à s'y coucher et à se détendre ce qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal de faire. Elle prit de profondes aspirations et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, une sensation étrange s'empara d'elle, comme si elle allait dormir alors qu'elle n'était pas fatiguée. Elle vit plusieurs images dans sa tête qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner et qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à comprendre, bien trop heureuse de profiter de cette paix. Elle ignorait ce qu'Arthur Weasley pouvait voir et même si cela la gênait intérieurement, elle voulait au moins qu'il ait confiance en lui.

- C'est bon, c'est bien elle.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux mais avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Ginny la prit si fort dans ses bras qu'elle avait l'impression d'être étranglée.

- Tu pourras retrouver la mémoire mais plus tard, reprit Arthur. Ce sort m'a... quelque peu fatigué.

- Oh chérie ! s'écria à son tour Molly en prenant Hermione dans ses bras. On croyait tous que... que... Merlin tu dois avoir faim. Je reviens tout de suite.

Heureuse de se sentir aussi bien entourée, le sourire d'Hermione cessa aussitôt lorsqu'elle croisa le regard ennuyé de Drago. Resté assis sur le coin de la table, il continuait de regarder autour de lui, comme s'il ne voulait pas croire qu'il se trouvait bien chez les Weasley.

- Je reviens, murmura Hermione à Ginny.

Celle-ci dut comprendre la situation car elle lui adressa un petit clin d'œil complice et ne lui posa aucune question. Calmement, Hermione prit place en face de Drago en s'exclama :

- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez tu le sais ?

- Relax Granger. Tu n'as pas encore retrouvé toute ta mémoire.

- Ce n'est pas important. Grâce à toi j'ai retrouvé tous les gens que j'aime et qui font partie de ma famille, tu comprends ?

- Arrête ton baratin et fiche moi la paix, c'est clair ?

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre, Molly arriva à la table avec deux gros bols remplis de soupe. Une bonne odeur de poulet envahit tout l'espace et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sentir son estomac gargouiller de plaisir.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez mangé, mais avec ce froid il faut vous remplir l'estomac. Euh... tu as peut-être faim ? demanda-t-elle timidement à l'intention de Drago.

- Il meurt de faim, répondit Hermione en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Drago ne dit rien mais s'empara doucement de la cuillère et sentit la soupe avec un air suspect, comme s'il avait peur de s'empoisonner. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione le vit plonger la cuillère dans la soupe au ralenti et lorsqu'il avala la première bouchée, il semblait comblé par ce qu'il venait de goûter. Molly n'avait pas cessé d'observer ce petit rituel et parut tellement satisfaite de sa réaction qu'elle lui tapota doucement l'épaule ce qui eut le don de choquer Drago. Mais choqué dans le bon sens. Il semblait même surpris d'une telle attitude venant de la part d'un Weasley.

Alors que l'ambiance semblait joviale, des coups sur la porte interrompirent ce moment de tranquillité. Drago observait la porte sans rien laisser paraitre mais Hermione pouvait deviner ses inquiétudes. Une dizaine de personnes traversèrent le salon et observaient Hermione comme s'ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

- Ce... c'est bien elle ? demanda un homme aux cheveux gris et au visage fatigué.

- Oui, j'ai jeté le sort et cela ne fait aucun doute. On lui a fait perdre la mémoire et... c'est Drago Malefoy qui l'a retrouvée, répondit Arthur en rougissant.

L'homme sembla choqué par l'information mais ne dit rien.

- On doit se rassembler et parler de tous ses nouveaux évènements.

- Ginny, tu pourrais les amener dans ta chambre ? demanda Molly

Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et fit signe aux deux jeunes gens de la suivre. Drago se mit à grogner si fort que plusieurs têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction, craignant sans doute qu'il ne leur lance un sort. Or Drago n'esquissa pas le moindre geste mais son regard démontrait sa colère. Hermione le poussa gentiment vers l'escalier et tous trois montèrent deux étages avant de se retrouver dans la chambre de Ginny une chambre assez petite mais lumineuse et agréable.

- Interdiction de fouiller les tiroirs, ordonna-t-elle en regardant Malefoy.

- Pas besoin de regarder les tiroirs, toutes tes photos sur les murs démontrent à quel point tu es une fan de Potter, râla Drago en montrant du doigt une photo de Ginny et Harry.

- Ma mère m'a suppliée de l'enlever après l'inspection des Mangemorts mais je n'ai jamais voulu le faire. On est ce qu'on est et je ne me cacherai pas.

- C'est étonnant que tu sois encore en vie.

- Ils attendent d'avoir des nouvelles de Harry pour faire pression sur nous. Et comme les gens désespèrent de jour en jour que Tu-Sais-Qui meure, nous ne sommes plus vraiment importants pour eux... pour l'instant bien entendu. Sur ce, je dois vous laisser, les autres m'attendent.

- Quoi, toi aussi tu fais partie de l'Ordre ? s'étonna Drago en l'observant de haut.

- J'ai bientôt vingt ans et malgré les supplications de ma mère, j'ai voulu y rentrer de mon plein gré oui. Harry ne se bat pas pour que tout le monde le laisse à son triste sort.

Visiblement peu désireux de parler de Harry, Drago se contenta d'observer la chambre d'un regard critique. Ginny lança un petit coup d'œil à Hermione et reprit :

- Si jamais il t'embête fais-le-moi savoir !

- Promis.

Ginny lui accorda un petit sourire et descendit les escaliers.

- Heureusement que je ne suis pas claustrophobe, râla Drago.

- J'aime beaucoup cette maison. Elle a une âme, quelque chose de rassurant.

- Arrête tu vas presque me faire pleurer, railla Drago.

De mauvaise humeur, il prit place sur le lit grinçant de Ginny et soupira.

- Reparle-moi de Poudlard, renchérit Hermione en prenant place à côté de lui. Tu as l'air heureux quand tu parles de cet endroit.

- Pas besoin de penser à Poudlard pour être heureux.

- Quelles pensées aimes-tu avoir dans ce cas ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Si cette guerre se termine un jour où est l'endroit où tu iras en premier ?

- Toujours en train de poser des questions hein ?

- Tu préfères que je te demande des choses plus personnelles ?

Drago mit du temps avant de répondre à Hermione. Il observa la chambre d'un air concentré, comme s'il cherchait quels mots utiliser pour répondre à sa question. L'air ailleurs, il répondit d'une voix grave et envoûtante :

- Avant de rentrer à Poudlard, ma mère m'emmenait souvent dans une clairière. Un lac bordait les alentours et je m'amusais à m'y tremper les pieds et à attraper quelques poissons avec les mains. Je n'ai jamais réussi mais le simple fait de me tremper me rendait... heureux et insouciant. A l'époque, il y avait une maisonnette et quand mon père passait des week-ends à travailler, on y restait pour la nuit... C'était... tranquille et reposant.

- C'était ?

- Nous n'y sommes plus retournés après que mon père ait entendu parler de cet endroit. Je devais avoir dans les six ou sept ans, et il a alors décidé de prendre mon éducation en main. Il m'a éduqué comme un Malefoy doit être éduqué... ce qui au fond n'était pas plus mal.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que sinon je serais déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est.

- Mais tu aurais peut-être été plus heureux.

- Mon enfance n'est vraiment pas à plaindre. J'ai un mauvais fond Granger et toi mieux que quiconque devrait le savoir.

- Je ne trouve pas que tu sois mauvais...

Les yeux gris de Drago se posèrent sur ceux d'Hermione. Il semblait à la fois furieux et gêné. Pourtant, l'intensité de ce regard donnait des papillons dans le ventre de la jeune femme. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit que Drago Malefoy ne la rendait pas indifférente et que c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle le comprenait si bien.

_Hum … Avez-vous aimé ? Certains d'entre vous pensaient que Drago n'irait jamais chez les Weasley. Déçus ? Comment avez-vous trouvé les personnages ? L'action ? A votre avis que va décider l'Ordre ? Y aura-t-il un moyen pour qu'Hermione puisse retrouver la mémoire ? Révélations dans le prochain chapitre ! Merci de m'avoir lu _


End file.
